One Man's Courage
by Fallen Number 01
Summary: Collin 'Gabriel' Hardy, the older among the Hardy Brothers is coming back after almost 5 years of confinement and unable to wrestle, but on his return something odd is going on and why are there Blood Suckers coming at them and what's with the wings? Well...You can enter if You like.
1. Chapter 1

**One Man's Courage**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing WWE Belongs to Mr. Vince McMahon**

**A/N: This is my First Fanfic, Requested by a WWE Fanatic Friend of Mine who nearly maimed me for attempting not to do this fic, I apologize in advance if my story is lame or anything…(She nearly broke my Ankle from an Ankle Lock…and it hurts too.), Pardon for the OC.**

**Warning: This story is Mild Yaoi since most stories are yaoi…I'm So Sorry… Please don't Maim me as well.**

**NOTE: This is an Alternate Universe so forgive me.**

**Requestor: BabyWhiteClown**

**Summary: **Collin 'Gabriel' Hardy, the older among the Hardy Brothers is coming back after almost 5 years of confinement and unable to wrestle, but on his return something odd is going on and why are there Blood Suckers coming at them and what's with the wings?

**Pairing: Undertaker x Matt, Kane x Jeff, Dave x Collin (OC)**

**A/N: **This is a little introduction of BabyWhiteClown's OC. I do not WWE in general or its characters they belong to Mr. Vince McMahon or so.

**OC PAGE**

**Name: **Collin 'Gabriel' Hardy/O'Brien

**Eyes: **Golden (Contacts), Blue (Original)

**Hair: **Jet Black

**Relationship: **Matt and Jeff (Brothers), Batista (Very Close Friend), Kane and Undertaker (Close Friends), Big Show, Cena and Rey (Best Friends)

**Ring name(s): **Prince of the Underworld, Doom Bringer, Demon of May the 19th

**Associates: **Kane, Undertaker, Matt and Jeff Hardy, Sheamus, Big Show, Cena, Batista and Rey Mysterio

**Signed With: **WWE and appearing on both its _Raw_ and _SmackDown_ television programs

**Billed height:** 6 ft. 6 in

**Billed weight:** 129 kg

**Born:** May 19, 1967 (age 37)  
Houston, Texas

**Resides: **Austin, Texas

**Billed from:** Death Valley

**Trained by:** Unknown

**Debut: **May 19, 1986 (Age 20)

**Semi-Retirement: **Temporary Retirement Due to Leg, Arm, Neck injury and in Break after Near Heart Failure on May 19, 1999 (Age 33)

**Returned: **June 25, 2003 (After Fully Healed on May 19, 2003) (Age 37)

**Entrance Theme: **Nymphetamine by Cradle of Filth, Cradle of Filth - Nymphetamine (Instrumental Cover), Cradle Of Filth - Nymphetamine (Orchestra Remix), Dimmu Borgir - Progenies Of The Great Apocalypse (Orchestra Version) and Dimmu Borgir - Progenies Of The Great Apocalypse [Orchestral]

**Signature Move (s):** Back body drop , Ballistic punching combination, Backbreaker, Claw hold, No Handed over the top rope Heel Drop, Twirl Heel Drop, Round House Kick, Reverse Round House Kick, Flying Round House Kick.

**Finishing Move (s): **Cross leg Ankle Lock, Cross Leg Back Bender, (Holding the opponent's chin and proceeding on pulling from the back so as to bend the back) and Straight Jacket Choke hold.

**ʬEʬEʬEʬEʬEʬEʬEʬEʬEʬEʬEʬEʬEʬE ʬEʬEʬEʬEʬEʬEʬEʬEʬEʬEʬEʬEʬEʬE ʬEʬEʬEʬEʬEʬEʬEʬEʬEʬE**

**CHAPTER 1: Return of the Prince**

JUNE 23, 2003 at O'Brien Manor A.K.A Hardy Manor at Austin, Texas

It was night time Collin 'Gabriel' O'Brien/Hardy was watching Raw, He watched everything after his Temporary Retirement due to his ailments, He watched his Dear Friend Kane fight, he was a Close Friend to Kane than the others since the Day they First met in Raw when the guy was on his third week on the job, The Guy helped him a lot and it broke his heart to see what was becoming to his Friend he watched How Kane formed a tag team with Rob Van Dam, with the duo eventually winning the World Tag Team Championship. After they lost their World Tag Team Championship to La Résistance at Bad Blood, Triple H offered Kane a spot in his stable Evolution. Raw co-general manager Stone Cold Steve Austin offered Kane the opportunity to face Triple H for the World Heavyweight Championship if he rejected Triple H's offer; however, co-general manager Eric Bischoff insisted that Kane unmask because he lost the match. Kane accepted Austin's offer and went to challenge Triple H the following week in Madison Square Garden. Triple H won the match following interference from his stable mates, and on this night June 23, 2003 episode of Raw, Kane removed his mask. He then chokes lamed Rob Van Dam and went on to defeat him at SummerSlam. He turned off his Flat Screened TV and took a deep sigh.

"Kane…What's happening to you." He murmured.

Kane wasn't really a violent person by nature unless provoked and what he had saw just now was totally wrong, He had to go Back in the Ring and see to it that everything was alright, he knew he had to go back, so he took out his phone and dialed some numbers, putting the phone on his ear and began talking to his Private Jet Pilot that prepare his Jet because he's leaving to where the next Match that RAW will be held, but first he had to visit the one Vince Mcmahon. Standing from his seat he headed to his wardrobe and took out some of his wrestling gears and some casual and common clothing. As he pack up his things and took a shower he recalled everything what he saw.

"Unforgivable." He growled he will make them all pay to what they have done to Kane and talk to the Deadman to ask where he was when Kane needs him the most. He already know the explanation of the ordeal, but giving Kane no choice Eric 'Fucking' Bischoff and the Evolution or so whatever group it was they will beware the Bringer of Doom The Prince of the Underworld is Coming for almost 5 long years unable to wrestle now he's coming back with a heated vengeance. And he'll try to talk sense to his emotional unstable friend.

Stepping out of the Bathroom, Collin prepared all his things and for his departure to WWE HQ. but first he had to make a call for his Friend (Brother) Matt Hardy.

He waited until on the third ring of the Phone, he thought it was Matt who had picked up, but.

'**Hello, this is Jeff Hardy Speaking, Who's this?' **Jeff answered on the other line.

Collin grinned, of course Jeff…his oblivious friend (brother) Jeff had no idea who was calling since the younger had a habit of not watching who was calling either him or Matt.

"Hello, Jeff." He grinned almost evilly and only widened when he heard Jeff scream.

**JEFF HARDY'S POV**

Matt had forgotten his phone again, he was out with the deadman…can you believe it? Matt and the feared Undertaker were going out for god knows when…I nearly jumped out of my skin when the Deadman appeared at the door and asked where Matt was, I was confused why was he looking for my brother, did the idiot do something bad around the Deadman? Sure enough Matt came and told me that he and Undertaker were dating for a while, I felt my jaw hit the floor when Matt said that bluntly in my face. So yeah here I am room alone as the odd lovebirds are having fun out there…to tell you the truth I'm jealous of them, Matt was with the Feared Deadman…well nearly most of the Rosters have their partners. The Rock was hooked up with Chris Jericho The Mock Pair, man I wish Jericho won't speak as a third person anytime soon, Rey Mysterio was with Eddie, My good whoever the nuts out there paired up the two jumping beans is good They're the Jumping Bean Pair, The Viper Randy was actually locked in the broom closet with John Cena for past 4 hours and came out holding hands the Punk Pair, Sheamus was with CM Punk don't ask me how because I don't know how, I don't know what is their pair name, I think Champion Pair?…Triple H was Hooked with Shawn by his own WIFE! Oh Hell I can't believe this Name their Pair to your likings, RVD end up with Tajiri I saw the two sparring and I think that's how the two of them end up they are the Martial arts pair?. Benoit and Chris Masters end up with each other hell that I don't know, I don't even know how to name their pair, Heidenreich ended with Snitsky the odd pair?, R Truth was with Kofi HAH! Nigga's came together, Nigga Pair!, then there's Great Khali and Hurricane the David and Goliath Pair, And believe me Big Show ended up with Mark Henry the Fatso Pair and the Last one I saw was Edge…Well he's going out with Booker T, this is the Oreo Pair in my list.

Oh Well all of them are paired, all except me. I had no one to be with and it's kinda lonely, I continued jotting down my notes on the pairs that I had saw earlier, when Matt's Phone Rang since Matt wasn't here I had the responsibilities to answer it. I looked at the number, it has no name so I had to know who was calling, and I put the phone on my ears and said.

"Hello, this is Jeff Hardy Speaking, Who's this?" I asked curiously.

"**Hello, Jeff." **The voice answered, My spine tingled recognizing the voice.

The owner of the voice was none other than our friend…Collin…A.K.A Doom Bringer, A.K.A Prince of the Underworld and A.K.A May Demon. I screamed when I heard our terrifying friend's voice, it was smooth and low.

'**Jeff…Where's Matt?' **Collin's voice asked.

"H-He's not here, right now." I answered shakily.

'**Where is he then?' **Collin demanded.

"He's out and won't be back anytime soon." I answered though I'm still a bit shaky.

'**Why do you have his phone?' **Collin asked rather curiously.

"He forgot it, Wh-why did you call Linsy?" I asked.

'**I won't be long, I called to tell Matt something.' **Collin answered.

"You can tell me." I Answered.

'**Very Well, Tell Matt that I'm Coming back to WWE.' **Collin stated as a matter of a fact.

"A-ah, Yes I'll tell him when he got back." I answered back.

'**And Jeff.' **Collin called out again.

"Y-yes?" I answered, damn I'm shaking again.

'**No sweets before bed time or in the morning before meals, got it?' **Collin warned.

"Y-Yeah." I answered, god he's good knowing that I'm eating sweets right now.

'**Good…I'm off then, My Plane is waiting.' **Collin bid and hung up.

I put the phone down and head for the door, just I opened the door Matt stood there and I screamed, he screamed and the two of us screamed, were in screaming contest.

END OF JEFF'S POV

MATT'S POV

Man, I felt great who would've thought My charms would attract the Feared Undertaker, yeah I got surprised look whenever I tell anyone who was I going out with. Taker and I just returned from our Date a while ago and Damn why do I have to forget my phone! So just as I was about to open the door, Jeff opened it before me and then he screamed at the sight of me, I screamed in surprise and now the two of us were in a screaming contest, but Jeff's was the loudest.

"JEFF! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" I demanded.

Then the last thing I know Jeff…My Brother was shaking me like a mad man.

"He's coming, My God he's coming!" Jeff screeched as he shook me like a bottle of champagne only forward and backward.

I stopped Jeff from shaking me and looked at him in anxiety.

"Who's coming?" I asked.

"We are Doomed, Matt, Collin is Back!" Jeff cried in distress.

I was sure as hell that Jeff had just mentioned our frightening friend's name and that he was coming back.

"Are you sure?" I asked to be sure.

"YES! He had just called on your phone a while ago and I am scared!" Jeff whimpered.

"Aw Hell!" I groaned… "We're doomed."

We're doomed alright, Collin our dear best friend Collin is Coming back for god knows what reason, he discipline us with a vicious Cross leg Ankle Lock and Cross Leg Back Bender, whenever we defy him or did something totally wrong, He'll I don't want to taste that disciplining anytime soon.

END of POV

While Collin was on his way to where the next arena would be, Kane was wreaking havoc…it took a lot of Work from the Undertaker to keep his little brother at bay, he heard from Matt that Collin 'Gabriel' O'Brien the Prince of the Underworld and the Doom Bringer is coming back, Jeff had quite a nightmare during his nap time about Collin doing his Cross Leg Ankle Lock on him, the poor guy he was limping even though it only happened on his dream. Those who don't know Collin O'Brien would have their chance when the guy arrives back in WWE.

UNDERTAKER'S POV

Kane was at it again, Man…His wreaking havoc is keeping me on my toes, I was tasked to keep him at bay, and it wasn't that surprising at all. But what had surprised me is that I saw Matt he was a bit pale so I had to talk to him, to my shock he told me that.

"The Prince of the Underworld is coming back and Me and Jeff are doomed." He said in despair.

I was shock that Collin was coming back, the bastard SOB is alive and still kicking some asses, for almost 5 years without a single letter, call or text from the guy, I thought he was dead. But here he was, he's coming back…wait…as I can remember I found him collapsed on his locker room and according to the Doctor's result he can never wrestle anymore…was it a bluff that Collin was not going to wrestle anymore? What the hell is going on?

END of POV

At the Airport Collin's Private jet landed and took out his Black Car out of the Jet and drove away, he was a bit tired but he could manage, on his arrival at WWE HQ he headed to where Vince was, he ignored the looks he gets, yeah he was on his wrestling gear, he was wearing Over a Black, Gold lined shirt is a high collared, Black sleeveless overcoat with pointed shoulder pad. A pair of loose black gothic pants ends just below his ankles. On his arms is a pair of black and yellow fingerless gloves that come up above his elbows. A pair of Gothic Boots with Bones Design, when he reached a certain door he did not forget his manners and knocked twice loudly and wait for the invitation to come in.

"Come in." A familiar voice of Vince McMahon called out from the inside.

With the invitation to go inside Collin pushed the door open and went inside, as he entered it wasn't that surprising to hear the man gasped in surprise.

"Hello Vince, do you remember me?" Collin asked.

Vince McMahon stood up from his chair and walked up to the wrestler he hadn't seen for almost 5 years.

"Collin my man, how are you? Come have a seat!" He invited.

Collin took a seat and had a little chat with his old friend.

"So how can I help you, my friend?" Mr. McMahon asked.

"I'd be blunt to you Vince, I'm here to make my come back as a wrestler." Collin answered.

The old man was quite surprised.

"Are you sure about your idea, what about your heart?" Vince asked.

"Vince I won't be here if I ain't fully healed." Collin chuckled as he saw his friend's eyes widened.

"Since when?" The Chairman asked.

"Last May 19 2003." Collin smirked. "I've been waiting for almost every day to return on my job."

"When do you want to appear?" Vince McMahon asked.

"Tonight if Possible..." Collin answered.

They continued to chat until it's time to go…

"So I'll see you then, Vince." Collin stated as he head for the door.

Before he could even reach the door, Vince called out.

"Collin…wait."

The said man looked back as if answering the call.

"Yes, Vince?"

"When are you going to tell them that you are not really Collin 'O'Brien but Collin 'Gabriel' Hardy the oldest brother of the Hardy Boys?" The said man asked.

Pain and longing can be seen at the Younger one's eyes at the Mention of the Older Brother of the Hardy Boys, He can't tell the younger ones just yet, the Hardy Family is not out of Dangers yet their parents died after the First War of the Angels and the Fallen, Vince McMahon knew everything about the War but not their Family, because he's the one who told the guy, He erased the memories of those children who survived the First War, the only older ones among the High ranked Angels he could count was Undertaker and Kane , most of the rosters were Humans. He locked every memory of the children, he even locked the memories of the Undertaker and Kane on what they are so to not endanger them. When the Day he descended from the World he came along with Taker and Kane and the younglings he scattered them all and erased their memories being an angel and shrouded their Wings so the Fallen Ones won't find them.

"When the Time is Right..." Collin answered and left.

"And by the way, Matt is in Relationship with the Undertaker." Vince added.

"Thanks for the info." Collin said back.

Reaching the parking lot, he looked at the night sky and murmured.

"One Day, they will discover what they are when the seal is finally broken." He murmured and drove towards to the Next Raw Arena.

So During Monday Night Raw Kane was at it again, this time there are unfortunate ones faced the unstable wrestle…RVD was at the receiving end of Kane's wrath…Edge was already out cold and Kofi Kingston was in no shape to fight anymore.

Jerry Lawler: Somebody had to put a stop on Kane!

Jim Ross: Who ever had the power to do so, please anyone, someone step inside the ring and Save RVD!

Jerry Lawler: Three Wrestlers Already Suffered Kane's Wrath!

When all of a sudden the Gigantic Screen played the Arrival of the Absent Wrestler…

Jerry Lawler: What's this? What's going on? Josh?

Jim Ross: What is going on there in the parking lot?

At the Parking lot Josh Matthews and a Cameraman stopped by the entrance as the Black Car passed by, Josh and the Cameraman followed the expensive black car.

Josh Matthews: I received a call from the Chairman and chief executive of WWE, Vince McMahon that an old friend of the Chairman is making its come back after in a very long rest of almost 5 years!

Then behind Josh came a tall figure of Collin O'Brien/Hardy. The crowds who knew the guy cheered for his return.

Collin: Josh, I'm 37, I'm no old man, and I am not even married yet.

Josh looked at the tall man and start questioning.

Josh Matthews: Mr. O'Brien, after almost 5 years of recuperating and away from the ring, many heard that you are no longer able to wrestle, so why coming back now?

Collin: Well Josh, I've been watching the show after my first awakening from comatose after the operation, it took me a while to heal, well the Doctor did said I am no longer able to wrestle that is when I'm still on my way to recovery, I told the Doctor not to tell everyone that when I recover and able to wrestle again, he did what I ask and it is also to see everyone act around Kane when I'm not around and you know the result?

Josh Matthews: *Shakes his Head* No.

Collin: Well Josh, I'm Disappointed.

Back inside Kane walks out of the Arena Leaving RVD unscathed this time.

Jerry Lawler: Kane's leaving the Ring! Where's he going?

Jim Ross: RVD was saved by the Return of the Doom Bringer!

Jerry Lawler: Listen to the interview…

Back at the Parking Lot Josh was still questioning the Return of Collin, he was no longer intimidated by the tall man's presence since the guy wasn't hurting him unlike the others he had interviewed in fact the man was harmless unless he is Aggravated greatly.

Josh Matthews: Wh-Why are you disappointed?

Collin: You see this past In October 2002, Two and a Half years after my Operation I was a bit surprised that my old friend Kane began feuding with Triple H, leading to a match at No Mercy on October 20 in which both Kane's Intercontinental Championship and Triple H's World Heavyweight Championship were at stake. In the weeks preceding the match, Triple H claimed that, several years earlier, Kane had an unrequited relationship with a woman named Katie Vick. He went on to claim that, after Vick was killed in a car crash, Kane's (driver) had sex with her. I was greatly annoyed at that when Triple H later threatened to show video footage of Kane committing the act in question; however, the footage that finally aired showed Triple H (dressed as Kane) simulating mock sex with a mannequin in a casket;[38] Kane's tag team partner The Hurricane responded the following week by showing a video of Triple H (rather, someone wearing a Triple H series of masks) getting an enema. The angle was very unpopular with fans, and was de-emphasized before the title match. Triple H went on to defeat Kane at No Mercy, unifying the two titles.

Collin took a few minutes of breath before moving on.

Collin: I watched How Kane formed a tag team with Rob Van Dam, with the duo eventually winning the World Tag Team Championship. After they lost their World Tag Team Championship to La Résistance at Bad Blood, Triple H offered Kane a spot in his stable Evolution. Raw co-general manager Stone Cold Steve Austin offered Kane the opportunity to face Triple H for the World Heavyweight Championship if he rejected Triple H's offer; however, co-general manager Eric Bischoff insisted that Kane unmask because he lost the match. Kane accepted Austin's offer and went to challenge Triple H the following week in Madison Square Garden. Triple H won the match following interference from his stable mates, and on this night June 23, 2003 episode of Raw, Kane removed his mask. He then chokes lamed Rob Van Dam and went on to defeat him at SummerSlam. I was Greatly Disappointed on how this people treat my friend so that's the reason why I came back here and few Hours ago I have a talk with Vince that it's Okay for me to continue on my Job and I got the rights by Vince's permission to keep the General Manager of WWE RAW Eric Bischoff from abusing his power as the GM and see to it that no one will no longer bother my friend and keep Kane from killing or maiming other wrestlers…so Josh, are you content on my answer?

Josh Matthews: *Nods* anything you want to give your message to the others?

Collin: *Chuckles darkly* Yeah, I got a message alright, *Facing the Camera* Listen up you Bastards Son of a Bitch, Doom Bringer is Back with a Vengeance! So Hide as fast as you can and don't you dare try to run because I'll hunt you Maggots Down.

With that he left Josh and the Cameraman and went inside. Back at the ring side.

Jerry Lawler: He's back alright…

Jim Ross: No doubt about it, there's a hell lot of disciplining to do, the guy might be young but he had a hell of an attitude there.

Jerry Lawler: I wouldn't dream being locked in a Cross Leg Ankle Lock, it will give me nightmares. See what happened to Jeff Hardy after he disciplined the poor boy with a Cross Leg Ankle Lock?

Jim Ross: Not only that even Chris Jericho fell on that vicious lock, Even Shawn Michaels admitted that he got nightmares after Doom Bringer Used the Cross Leg Ankle Lock on him on their match, not even Big Show is safe the poor Big Guy was limping.

Jerry Lawler: Young as he may be, but his temper is not to be trifled and to be taken lightly with folks, this young man has a hell of a lock that will give every wrestler some Nightmares.

At the Backstage younger super stars were confused to why the older wrestlers are so tense aside from the Undertaker and Kane who was currently on the hunt for the Doom Bringer, Cena who was very curious to what was going on, the guys from Smackdown were on a visit on their friends in RAW (**A/N: **Let's assume that John was already signed as a Wrestler Okay?). Matt had enlightened the Spunky Wrestler that the Doom Bringer is back.

"So…Where's the big guy?" Cena asked.

Matt looked at the other like he had grown a second head and giving the guy an _'Are you serious.' _Look.

"You're a one odd guy John." Jeff said as he pop up behind Matt, bear hugging the latter.

"Naw! I was just curious to why the big guys at the back were so tense." John answered and snorted when the Big Show stumbled across the garbage can in a hurry not to face the wrath of the already irate Nightmare, to his hurry he kicked the trash can.

Matt and Jeff laughed their asses when the trash can landed square Mark Henry's Head and the Big Guy bumped on the walls like the way Pin Balls would bounce and went rolling on the floor after a huge fall on the floor, Shawn Michaels made a leap Frog when Mark Henry sat down and Managed to pull of the trash can from his head only to be shoved back when Shawn Michaels Leap frogged on him. Matt and Jeff and Cena were rolling on the floor laughing. However on the other side Rey Mysterio nearly jumped out of his skin when Chris Jericho screamed and bolt away like his pants is on fire, he found odd when edge dived for the boxes and made a sign at him 'that Edge is not here', Rey Mysterio continued his odd venture to the locker when RVD, Christian, Kofi, Barrett, Swagger, Otunga, CM Punk and Sheamus forming a stampede on the hallway for an unknown reason why, earlier that night when the Doom Bringer entered the Arena in a Hunting mood the guys were in a bit of a tension and twitchy, when they had encountered the Feared Disciplinarian on the Hallway coming towards them singing a song.

"One…Two…Doom Bringer is coming for you, Three…Four…Lock Your Door, Five…Six grab your crucifix. Seven…eight, don't run to the Gate. Nine…ten, don't be naughty again!"

RVD, Christian, Kofi, Barrett, Swagger, Otunga, CM Punk and Sheamus stood there ready to run the guy is giving too much air of intimidation, when someone whoever he or she is shouted _'RUN!' _ They don't need to be told twice and they did run. The Rock was too busy listening on his iPod and didn't notice Collin passed by.

"IF YOU SMEEEELLL! WHAT THE ROCK. IS .COOKING!" he was about to shout some more so as he had opened his mouth a paper cup found its way to The Rock's mouth.

"Don't shout on the Hallways, if you want to sing do it in your locker or better yet outside!" Collin's stern voice rang out.

Collin was on his Hunting Spree, he found Edge squatting at the crates praying that he won't be found, but too bad luck wasn't on his side. So Collin crept behind his first prey. Edge stuck his head at the corner of the crates to take a peek, no one's around only Rey Mysterio who was looking behind him with round gray eyes, the midget froze on his spot as if spotting something from behind. When Edge looked back only to have an eye to eye with 'You Know Who'.

"So…Blonds is first on my Hunting list huh?" Collin's husky voice murmured.

Soon Edge found himself on the receiving end of Cross Leg Ankle Lock…Rey Mysterio already Bolt for his life…Every RAW Roster and Some visiting Smackdown Rosters jumped a good three feet in the air when Edge's Scream echoed everywhere. There was a crackle of the Radio, then a voice.

"All Blondies are _FIRST! _Brownies _SECOND! _And Blackies _I'll Save You for DESSERT!_" Collin's threatening voice rang out. "You Maggots shouldn't have done naughty things while I'm away."

In a matter of Ten Minutes Chris Jericho screamed like a girl when he received the agonizing Cross Leg Ankle Lock…at the span of 5 minutes another scream rang out, whoever that poor bastard was everyone felt sorry.

At the ring side, Jerry and Jim Ross listening to all those who were screaming every 5 to 10 minutes whoever get caught by the Hunting Doom Bringer…then the sighs of relief to the Bald ones…Thank God they don't have hair! 10 minutes had passed…

"RUN JEFF RUN!" Matt Hardy called out as they Hardy Boys ran past the Cameraman with the Doom Bringer is hot on their heels…

"I'm running! I'm running!" Jeff cried out as he ran after Matt.

"You better watch out, You Better not Hide because I'm telling you why, Doom Bringer is coming for you." Collin chimed out.

Jim Ross: God Almighty!

Jerry Lawler: We have Kane earlier this evening, Now Doom Bringer is on the Hunt to punish.

Soon Enough Jeff's scream echoed and Matt soon followed, one by one all suffered the fate to have their first and second taste of the notorious Cross Leg Ankle Lock…2 Hours later Jeff and Matt was standing at the middle of the unused Locker room of Doom Bringer, Jeff had his head down like a guilty boy, while Matt was fidgeting nervously and their friend walks around the two like an angry mom.

"I didn't do it, Matt did it!" Jeff accused.

"It wasn't me!" Matt protested.

"I didn't say whose fault is it…" Collin said.

Matt and Jeff lowered their heads. They tried to look as innocent as they were, it will fool anybody…all except Collin that is, the guy is acting like their older brother, but none of the two Hardy Boys knew that he is their long lost older brother. Collin paused at Jeff's side and spotted the Skittles on the baggy pockets.

"Jeff…What did I told you about eating sweets before dinner?" He demanded like a mom.

Jeff squeaked at the stern look that was aimed at him.

"That I don't eat sweets unless I finished dinner?" He answered he felt himself becoming smaller when their old friend staring down at both him and Matt.

"And?"

"Don't eat sweets before meals."

"And?"

"Brush your teeth after eating sweets."

"…And?"

"Don't eat sweets before bed time."

"…And?"

"Don't eat sweets in the morning and during breakfast?" Jeff shrunk when Collin picked the two bags of Skittles from his pocket and dumped it on his bag. "In the corner, Jeff and think about what you said, now…"

Jeff sulked at the corner of the room and Matt nearly jumped out of skin tight shirt when Collin's gaze shot to him.

"What is this rumors I heard that you are having a relationship with the Deadman or to be specific to the Undertaker?" Collin demanded.

Matt couldn't answer he's lost for words! How did Collin found out?

"Answer...and you better not lie to me or else you know what will happen." The said man demanded.

"I am." Matt answered.

"You are what?" Collin hissed.

"I'm in relationship with the undertaker…wh-what's wrong with that?" Matt said nervously.

"Nothing is wrong with it Matt, but what I worry is that if you had chosen the right person time? I don't want to repeat on what happened to you and that bitch Lita…I can't stand see either you or Jeff broken…I don't want you two to be hurt, as your older friend it hurts me as well…" Collin rebuked.

"Linsy, Mark is not that type of a guy." Matt pleaded, he somehow felt that he could accept Collin as a Big Brother (Although Collin is indeed their Big Brother.).

"I hope you're right…Go fetch the Deadman so we could talk about this." Collin sighed as he saw Jeff Sleeping while standing.

While Matt is out to get The Undertaker, Collin carried Jeff on the sofa to get the younger comfortable. His Locker is way bigger than the others in favor of Vince McMahon.

"_Gods Jeff, You and Matt are too quite handful at any time and it's a bit tiresome you know, but you two were fun to be with." _ Collin Murmured.

When Matt came back dragging The Deadman with him found Collin in the other corner of the room where a Table and Chairs were and a small kitchen, drinking some herbal tea. Jeff was taking a nap on the sofa.

"Let's talk here since Jeff occupying the Sofa." Collin called out.

Mark and Matt took their seats on the chair across each other.

"Now Mark, as Jeff and Matt's close friend I heard Rumors that seems true to me about you and Matt here are having a relationship." Collin began.

There was silence at first.

"And I'm quite worried, for Matt." Collin added as he drink's his tea.

"Linsy, I already told you that Mark is not that type of a guy." Matt rebuked.

"Yes you did, but I want to know personally if Mark here is true about his feelings to you, I don't want you to end up broken like the last time Lita Dumped you for someone else." Collin said coldly as he could to emphasize his point.

"I love Matt and I'm true to my feelings." Mark butted in.

Collin narrowed his eyes at the Deadman to see if the guy is lying or not, but didn't find any.

"Are you sure about your feelings or you are just saying that to pass my guards because I am guarding the siblings well enough to be counted as the older sibling of their family?" He questioned.

"I am sure and no, I am not trying to pass your guards, I Loved Matthew here for the Last 5 years and looking out for them while you're away and I'm willing to hurt anybody or myself to protect Matthew Here as well as Jeffrey." Mark answered firmly not willing to back down.

"Can I count on you to that? Because if you don't I'll take everything in my own hands and I will take drastic measures to do so." Collin said.

"You can count on that." Mark added.

"Good, because if you hurt either Matt or Jeff or the both of them…they have to go…" Collin stated.

Knowing what it means, Matt's eyes widened.

"You're not serious are you?" He asked desperately.

"Do I look like not serious, Matt? Since yours and Jeff's Parents died they asked me to keep an eye and protect you two from harm and support you two if needed. I know your parents very well and they are a good folks, Matt. and I am willing to go at any extremities just to fulfill my Vows and Duties for the two of you." Collin answered. "Am I clear?"

"Crystal." Mark said.

"Yes." Matt answered.

Jeff yawned and sat up from the Sofa.

"Is there any snacks in here, I'm Hungry." He said and rubbing his eyes like a kid that had just woken up.

"At the fridge..." Collin answered.

There was a knock on the door and Mark answered it, it was none other than few curious Superstars, Cena, Rey, Kofi, Randy, Sheamus and R-Truth.

"Let me guess, you guys are curious to the one who owned this Locker?" Mark asked pointing at the name attached on the Door 'Doom Bringer'.

The Guys nodded. Mark stood aside to introduce them to the so called Doom Bringer. Once inside they saw Jeff and Matt Munching at the Tuna sandwich.

"Hey guys!" Jeff called out as his mouth full of Tuna Sandwich.

From the Kitchenette…

"Jeff, Swallow first before you shout!" Collin's voice called out as the guy makes some Tuna Omelets.

"Sorry!" Jeff called out. "You got some curious visitors."

Collin came out from the Kitchenette wearing a Blue Apron with a banner 'I –Heart- Cooking.' And holding some spatula, the guy looked so ordinary on his outfit and not a frightening wrestler that will give others nightmares.

"Oh, hello care to join us in dinner since it's going to be night time soon." Collin called out like an innocent (Not likely) Person and not a wrestler.

The scent of the Tuna Omelet invaded the room and few stomachs growled and Randy and Cena's was the loudest, John raised his hand up.

"I'll join." He said sheepishly.

"Me too." Randy added.

The others just nodded, Collin and Mark Chuckled.

"Have a seat then, dinner will be served soon." Collin said as he went back to the Kitchenette.

Mark led the others to the table and had a chat on the youngsters, they had question about Collin and Mark since one of the first ones to meet the guy answered.

"Well, he had tempers to watch out with, Especially if Jeff and Matt are hurt." Mark answered.

"But he's not related to the Hardy Boys, so why?" R Truth asked.

"Well, like he told Matt earlier, Since Matt's and Jeff's Parents died they asked Collin to keep an eye and protect the two from harm and support them if needed. He knows Matt and Jeff's parents very well and they are a good folks. And he's willing to go at any extremities just to fulfill his Vows and Duties for Matt and Jeff." Mark answered.

"He's like a devoted older brother don't you think?" Rey asked.

"Funny, I have the same perspective since the first day he met the Hardy Boys…he's too protective." Mark said.

From the Kitchen door…

"I would be if the situation calls for it and it's going to be bloody." Collin teased as he serves Dinner.

So during the dinner Cena, Rey, Kofi, Randy, Sheamus and R-Truth got to know Collin O'Brien/Hardy and how he got in WWF/E and how he got injured that rendered him unable to wrestle for almost 5 long years and his reason to return in the wrestling world.

"Well, I've been watching the show after my first awakening from comatose after the operation, it took me a while to heal, well the Doctor did said I am no longer able to wrestle that is when I'm still on my way to recovery, I told the Doctor not to tell everyone that when I recover and able to wrestle again, he did what I ask and it is also to see everyone act around Kane when I'm not around and you know the result?" Collin stated.

The guys shook their heads, they were too busy paying attention to the Interviews.

"I was very disappointed, You see this past In October 2002, Two and a Half years after my Operation I was a bit surprised that my old friend Kane began feuding with Triple H, leading to a match at No Mercy on October 20 in which both Kane's Intercontinental Championship and Triple H's World Heavyweight Championship were at stake. In the weeks preceding the match, Triple H claimed that, several years earlier, Kane had an unrequited relationship with a woman named Katie Vick. He went on to claim that, after Vick was killed in a car crash, Kane's (driver) had sex with her. I was greatly annoyed at that when Triple H later threatened to show video footage of Kane committing the act in question; however, the footage that finally aired showed Triple H (dressed as Kane) simulating mock sex with a mannequin in a casket;[38] Kane's tag team partner The Hurricane responded the following week by showing a video of Triple H (rather, someone wearing a Triple H series of masks) getting an enema. The angle was very unpopular with fans, and was de-emphasized before the title match. Triple H went on to defeat Kane at No Mercy, unifying the two titles." Collin said watching the guys took bites on their Dinner.

Mark, Matt and Jeff could feel the other's blood boils in tension when Collin the Doom Bringer explains his reason to return in the WWE Universe, They couldn't help but to be mad too they didn't know how hurt Kane might be right now and they could almost understand Kane's pain now.

"I watched How Kane formed a tag team with Rob Van Dam, with the duo eventually winning the World Tag Team Championship. After they lost their World Tag Team Championship to La Résistance at Bad Blood, Triple H offered Kane a spot in his stable Evolution. Raw co-general manager Stone Cold Steve Austin offered Kane the opportunity to face Triple H for the World Heavyweight Championship if he rejected Triple H's offer; however, co-general manager Eric Bischoff insisted that Kane unmask because he lost the match. Kane accepted Austin's offer and went to challenge Triple H the following week in Madison Square Garden. Triple H won the match following interference from his stable mates, and on this night June 23, 2003 episode of Raw, Kane removed his mask. He then chokes lamed Rob Van Dam and went on to defeat him at SummerSlam. I was Greatly Disappointed on how this people treat my friend so that's the reason why I came back here and few Hours ago I have a talk with Vince that it's Okay for me to continue on my Job and I got the rights by Vince's permission to keep the General Manager of WWE RAW Eric Bischoff from abusing his power as the GM and see to it that no one will no longer bother my friend and keep Kane from killing or maiming other wrestlers…" Collin explained with a pained smile.

Of course Mark and the others knew how Collin was a close friend to Kane, they were almost inseparable they would follow each other around, the last video that Coach had viewed for them how some Dirty Wrestlers in the backstage Brutally injured Collin while the guy defended the injured Big Red Machine, one of those bastards was Triple H, they saw how Calm and Controlled Kane was around the Doom Bringer…Now they understand the reason why Collin had returned.

"We're gonna help you, man!" Cena stated.

"Thank You John, I really appreciated your help." Collin smiled. "How's RVD?"

"The Guy is fine, just a little shaken. He was blaming himself since the day Bischoff told Kane to Unmask." Randy Growled. "I can't believe I allied myself to those low lives."

"Don't blame yourself Randy, you could've known better…You can always Reconcile." Collin said gently.

THE NEXT DAY

Kane was sulking at the Dark Parts of the Arena, he was unable to find the person he was looking for since yesterday, and at the ring side Rey Mysterio was having his match against CM Punk. Mark was back in Smackdown, Collin was in search for his friend when he came across RVD.

"Hey, How're you doing?" Collin greeted.

"I'm fine, do I know you?" RVD asked.

"The name's Collin O'Brien also known as Doom Bringer…Have you seen Kane? I couldn't see him anywhere." He asked.

"Kane might be somewhere in the Boiler room, he often stays there." RVD said.

"Thanks." Collin said as he headed to the boiler room.

At the Commentator's seat…

Jerry Lawler: Doom Bringer is looking for Kane.

Jim Ross: I hope he knows what he's doing the Big Red Machine is not in god mood.

At the Boiler Room, Collin knocked. The crowds in the stadium cheered.

"Kane…are you in there? I want to speak with you…It's me…Collin." He called out.

The door opened and Kane came out nearly towering Collin, the guy didn't say a word.

"Can we talk at my locker?" Collin asked with ease, he knew Kane couldn't lift his hand against the friend who sticks up with him no matter what.

Kane just nodded and followed the other, but on their way to the Doom Bringer's locker Bischoff being an ass he is.

"Kane! Stop right there!" Bischoff called out.

Collin nearly growled, but kept his cool, he signaled Kane to let him handle this, the big man did stepped aside.

"What do you want with Kane?" Collin demanded venomously.

Bischoff stepped back in surprise.

"I just want to talk to him about his match tonight against The Great Khali." He answered rather brashly.

"Well, he's busy right now so back off or I'll kick your ass off." Collin snarled viciously that sent Bischoff running.

Collin then turned to Kane who stood there indifferently.

"Well, come on I know you have something out in there." He said and dragged Kane by the arm fearlessly.

So upon reaching the said locker room, Collin locked the door just in case if someone barge in.

"So Glen…is there anything you want to tell me since I didn't found you yesterday?" He was about to add more but only cut off when the Big Fellow hugged him tight. "Glen…"

He can feel warm tears smearing on his shirt but he let the Big Man let out his pain, the Cameraman was taking every touching moments between the two tall wrestlers.

"It's alright Kane…It's alright…I'm here know…You are no longer alone." Collin Murmured.

Kane began to speak longer words than what he had since the day his mask was taken off…he was too ashamed to what he looks like.

"Kane…You're not ugly…and most of all you are not a monster, all those scars you knew was nothing but a mental scars, Most of the people you encountered knew nothing about you, they might see you as a monster because of your raw power and your height…but for some others who had befriended you and tried to understand you they see you as a friend not a monster, I know…no…we know you are trying your best to ignore the pain and judgment of other people, you have tried to endure all those hateful gaze and insults, I know it hurt you since the day I left and watched me as they brutally injured me and I being sent to the hospital, I've been watching the whole thing while I rest in the hospital bed and it hurts me a lot when I see those people hurt you, it breaks my heart to see you this broken Kane…I hate seeing you all alone…that's why for almost 5 years of waiting I finally recovered…I can finally be able to walk around the hallways and watch you fight at the side of the ring." Collin stated.

"Everybody hates me, so why can't you?" Kane asked.

"Kane…I thought you already knew that, you are my friend How could I hate you? To tell you the truth, You, Jeff and Matt are the reason why I fought for my life during the operation, you three are my reason that I kept on going and the reason why I came back…you are not alone, we are here for you Kane." Collin smiled as he walks towards the door.

"We?" Kane asked.

With a loving smile, Collin opened the door and let the others in, there's John Cena, Rey Mysterio, Kofi, Big Show, Hurricane, RVD, Mark, Matt, Jeff, Randy, Snitsky, Brock Lesnar, Jerich, Edge, Sheamus and R-Truth…Collin sat beside the confused Big Red Machine and put a hand on the big man's shoulder.

"Kane…they are your friend and they are willing to help you and help me as well, see…You are no longer alone." He said with all his gentleness.

Mark stepped up and sat beside his little brother.

"Look Kane, You're my little brother. I should have taken care of you. Should have protected you. Been there for you. And I wasn't. All this fighting is getting us nowhere. I don't want to fight you. You're my flesh and blood. Family. That means something to me. And I hope it does to you too. But I promise you, I'm going to be the brother I should have been then now." He said as he too put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"We're all here for you, Man. You ain't alone." Cena said as he smiled.

The others agreed to what Cena had just said.

"We all understand now Kane…Thanks to Collin all of us understood your pain." Rey added.

Kane was so speechless…he was happy that Collin came back and he was happy that there are someone here in the RAW Rosters are willing to be friends with him…he was happy that his Brother, Mark is with him…it's all thanks to his longtime friend, all the burdens he carried was lifted away from his shoulder, he felt lighter now. Tears starts to roll down from his eyes as he watched each faces of his friends, all of them are smiling, a true smile that a friend would give.

"Thank You…Everyone." He said as much as he could.

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_

**Current Ages:**

Kane - 37

Undertaker - 38

Matt - 29

Jeff - 26

Collin - 37

Dave – 34

**ʬEʬEʬEʬEʬEʬEʬE**

The Undertaker – The Lord of Darkness, A.K.A Deadman, The Phenom

Kane – The Devil's Favorite Demon, A.K.A Big Red Machine

Collin – The Prince of the Underworld (Only with Kane or Undertaker or Both), A.K.A Doom Bringer (Mostly used Ring name)

**ʬEʬEʬEʬEʬEʬEʬE**


	2. Chapter 2

**One Man's Courage**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing WWE Belongs to Mr. Vince McMahon**

**A/N: **Sorry for the oddities and out of characters of all the wrestlers…

**ʬEʬEʬEʬEʬEʬEʬEʬEʬEʬEʬEʬEʬEʬE ʬEʬEʬEʬEʬEʬEʬEʬEʬEʬEʬEʬEʬEʬE ʬEʬEʬEʬEʬEʬEʬEʬEʬEʬE**

**CHAPTER 2: ****Nostalgic Memories **

**Accompany Pain and Joy**

It was 4:30 Am before the dawn, Collin was already wide awake and he was at the roof top of the Hotel where all WWE was staying, all of them were still snoozing at this time and wouldn't be awake till two more hours. Collin wanted to fly and thought about it.

"It won't hurt to fly, for one hour." He murmured.

His wings sprouted from his back, the color of the feathers were Glittering Black and the tips were Gold, the Glitters were like stars and the Golden tips were echoing whenever the wings moves the light was tailing like a comet tail. When he took off a figure from the shadows moved to the light when Collin was a good distance away, it was Sandman!

"I found you." He murmured.

At the Sky beyond the clouds Collin was enjoying the Cold Air, the sight was beautiful with the stars slowly fading giving way to the incoming Dawn, and the first light starts to peek at the fading veils of the darkness of the night.

"It's time to go." Collin sighed knowing he couldn't stay long in the air to see the sun rises, some of the Rosters usually woke up by Dawn, so he had to go back before someone will find out he's missing.

Reaching down the roof top, just as he land he felt a presence.

"Show yourself!" He demanded sternly.

Sandman responded to the call and stepped out of his hiding place.

"So you're an angel, Huh? I thought they do not exist." He said.

Collin growled and in a blink of an eye Sandman found himself pinned on the wall by his neck.

"Sandman, you know I could kill you right now for doing that despite you being my childhood friend, you know that." He growled.

"I won't tell anybody, I swear on my Demon Hunter Honor." The said man said anxiously.

"You're a Demon Hunter, Sandman?" Collin questioned.

Sandman nodded his head and showed the golden cross dagger medallion to the Angel who immediately let go.

"That Medallion, where did you get that?" Collin demanded.

"My Great Grandfather gave it to me he told me to look for the Black-Gold winged Angel and told me to warn you that there are demons passing the Gate or Portal…you're the guardian are you?" Sandman asked.

"So are you." Collin shot back hiding his wings before someone sees him with those.

"How?" Sandman asked rather confused.

Collin looked at the man in surprise.

"Didn't your grandfather tell you about the Demon Hunters were one of the Guardians as well?" He asked.

Sandman shook his head sadly, Collin could only sigh.

"Follow me I think I have something to give ya." He said and signaled for the Sandman to follow. "I got a Journal from your Great Grandfather's Father."

Sandman walked beside with his new friend.

"You Know the Father of my Great Grandfather?" He asked.

Collin nodded.

"I've been alive for a very long time only by soul, my body decays, but my memories stays and I reincarnated few times already, we will talk few things on my room." He said and headed for his room.

At Room Number 555 Collin swiped his Key Card and opened the door and told the Sandman to come in and locked the door. Once inside Collin Rummaged through his wardrobe and found a Dark Blue Journal with Pure Gold Framings.

"This is the Journal of Alexander IV the Father of your Great Grandfather, it is well preserved by my preserving spell, and everything is listed down on that Journal. Everything you need to learn is already there Alex knew this day would come so he prepared that Journal for you and for the next generation of Demon Hunters." Collin stated.

"Wait you said you were reincarnated for few times, when was the last time?" Sandman asked.

Collin chuckled at Sandman's curiosity.

"Like your Great Grandfather, you are very curious to everything out of ordinary, the last time I was reincarnated was or should I say as the Older Hardy." He said.

That shocked the Sandman.

"Y-You're a Hardy? But your last name was O'Brien so how did it become a Hardy?" He stuttered.

Collin walked up to the window and looked up at the sky.

"It happened 29 years ago 3 weeks after Matt was born 3 years before Jeff is born, there was a woman claimed that I was her son and took me away, it went into trial for several weeks if the woman proved that I was indeed her son that woman was a prostitute, several days Later the trial stated that it was a false claim during me, Baby Matt, Mom and Dad were in a Festival that woman came back and took Baby Matt with her instead of me, since that time my Memories reawakened and I didn't stop looking for my Baby Brother, it took me two months looking for Baby Matt until the Day I found the same woman came out of the abandoned house. Once I got in I found out that not only Baby Matt was taken away from me, there are other kids taken away from their parents as well, I can Name six ones First was Adam Copeland, Christopher Irvine, Dwayne Johnson, Glenn Jacobs, David Michael Bautista Jr., and Baby Matt. I took them all out of that hell hole. That woman tried to raise them to do her bidding, that's when I found out that woman was a Fallen One, a Blood Sucker, and a Vampire. Once I got everyone out of the house and headed to the woods, it happened there was a Hunter who happened to be your Grandfather came and took us with him. I saw how your Grandfather fought that Bitch valiantly, but she had passed through your Grandfather's defense and bit me right to my neck, strange thing happened I was a Vampire yet I do not crave Human Blood but Vampire Blood is what I craved for since my first turning, I was scared yet I was triggered to Drink Blood so I turned to her and drained everything she had and killed he, there was a catch though." He stated.

"What?" Sandman asked curiously.

"I might have one against her despite my Young Age of 8, I might have one against her for now, but the curse will continue, I will hunt down every vampire, yet soon enough when their kind runs out I will Hunt Human Blood, if I don't continue on the Legacy I'll die. There was a cure though I don't know where it was, it is said that it was the blood of the Very First Vampire, Count Dracula. I know the Place yet I don't know where's the Location…I must find it before I reach the Age of 38…I feared that once I craved blood I will Bite Baby Matt and kill him and my Parents because of the Curse, that's why I went away, With the Help of your Grandfather I erased my existence as Collin 'Gabriel' Hardy, but Collin O'Brien the O'Brien Family was also a line of Hunters, some were exorcist. They had accepted me as I am, since the old folks couldn't bear a child of their own they treated me as one even though of my ailment, that's why every 12:00 Midnight I hunt for Vampires to satiate my thirst for Vampire Blood, I'm no Angel, but a Demon, yet I had Knowledge of Both Beings, Thanks to the Help of your Family they were able to seal the curse and give me time to find the cure…I owe your Family." Collin said and bowed to the waist to Sandman.

"Where did you really come from? What's the reason you came here in this world?" Sandman asked.

"I came from the World named The Sanctuary of Angels, the reason I came here to Protect those Angels whom I scattered everywhere for their protection…they were reincarnated as Human beings so to prevent the Fallen Ones of finding them before I do. Most of them were the Reincarnation of the Seven Archangels. But it is said Three among the Seven Archangels have split their souls as Twin Souls, if my perception serve me right, among the Reincarnations Might be holding one each of those Twin Souls…Sandman, I need you to keep inform me of anything suspicions outside both ECW and WCW, if anything Happened to your lot call for me, mostly Fallen Ones hunt for stronger Humans to keep their powers strong, I can feel that they are out there, somewhere watching, waiting for the right time to strike, I fear that if they strike everyone is in danger, tell the other Hunters you know." Collin said as he looked at Sandman who was sporting a worried look.

"Alright, but how dangerous would they be?" Sandman said.

"As dangerous as they could become." Collin answered as he rummages something under his Bed. "Here."

Collin threw a sword covered with silken cloth, the sword was like a cross, there was a Blue Gem at the end of the Hilt and a Red Ruby in the form of a Cross in the Guard of the Sword, the blade was giving of a Divine Light.

"That's the Sword of Raphael…the one he used during the Sin War, it'll help you terminate exterminate Fallen ones and remove the transformation to those who recently turned…Use it wisely, it doesn't Lord the ones who had corrupt souls or ill intentions, only those who had pure conscience and good intentions it obeys…Remember, have faith on Raphael's Sword it will Help and Protect you in times of need." Collin said.

"I will…" Sandman answered.

After the two of their Chat they headed their own ways, Sandman Returned to WCW and ECW to check things out, while Collin headed to the Cafeteria of the Hotel, he saw Matt slapping Jeff's back lightly since the latter choked on whatever he was eating, the others watched in amusement, he saw a vacant seat beside Kane and Taker, the Brothers of Destruction were eating in peace so he took the place and took his Breakfast with him.

"May I sit here?" He asked.

Kane moved a little to give more space to his trusted friend, Taker turned to the younger to ask.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"In my room, I was talking with Sandman about some important things." Collin answered. "The poor guy was scared the shitless when I pinned him on the wall."

Taker chuckled amusedly.

"I didn't know you swing that way." He said as he took a bite on his stake.

"What?" Collin asked ignorantly, sometimes he's ignorant.

"What Mark was trying to say is that you prefer men in relationship." Kane answered.

Collin choked on his stake, which he received a light slap from his back to help him swallow the stake down his throat.

"Well, you swing that way too you know…I mean you and Matt." He wheezed.

Now it's Taker's and Matt's turn to choke on their food. At the Arena, Kane was dragged of somewhere by Undertaker to have a Man-to-Man Talk that left him walking alone the hallway where Batista is hanging out…Collin continued on his way, Soon enough he found himself being stalked by DDP and it creeps him out, He don't mind Kane Stalking him but people he don't know that's a different matter, so he broke into a sprint. Batista was heading to his locker room where Collin's Locker is located as well, so when the Two turn on the corner they bumped on each other and fell on the floor.

"Why is it that wherever I turn there's a wall I bump into?" Collin muttered. "…Wait…Since when do walls became soft and a landing pad?"

"Err…can you…umm…You Know…get off?" Batista called out below politely.

Collin upon realization skittered off of the Evolution's Animal Batista.

"Sorry, I was in a hurry." He apologized while nervously looking at the corner.

"It's alright, is something the matter?" Batista asked.

"Nothing…Just a stalker following me for almost 30 Minutes now, it kinda freaking me out." Collin answered. "I don't mind Kane Stalking me, but this one is just creepy since the last time I've been here."

"Wanna walk with me to your locker? It's good to walk with someone than alone…You know especially if there is this stalker." Batista said.

Collin just shrugged and start heading to his locker room which luckily 5 doors away from Batista's locker.

"So I heard you made a Hunting Spree return here in WWE." Batista asked.

"Yeah I did, Lucky you weren't there at that time…if you did you would've taste my Cross Leg Ankle Lock." Collin answered.

"I like to see you do it." Batista said.

"Wait till we get pitted in the ring and you'll see it personally." Collin shot back.

"Is that a challenge?" Batista shots a smirk.

"If that's how you put it then it's yes." Collin smirked back.

Unbeknownst to the two JBL and Farooq were nearby watching both wrestler exchanging words.

"Was that Batista and Doom Bringer?" JBL asked.

"And they were exchanging smirks?" Farooq added.

"And Batista challenged the Short stuff to use that move on him?" JBL said.

Not far…

"I'M NOT THAT SHORT!" Collin Shouted he was miffed at being called short when he is as tall as Batista.

"But you're not that heavy." Dave commented.

"Don't start Dave Batista, I'm 129 kg only less than 1 kg of your weight." Collin shot back.

"So, Planning on adding your weight?" Batista Teased.

"Puh-lease, I'd rather want my current weight than to end up as fat as the Big Show or Mark Henry…and don't start on my age!" Collin threatened.

"I didn't say anything." Batista said.

Back to JBL and Farooq they looked at each other, then to where Collin and Batista went off to and back to each other and mouth _'What the hell?'_.

When the two went back to the Cafeteria they saw few guys hanging out in their usual table, Matt and Jeff noticed JBL and Farooq spacing out for a moment.

"Hey! You guys okay?" Matt asked.

JBL in a daze muttered it out.

"I saw Batista walking with Collin." He muttered.

"And by the sound of it He was flirting or something? He had just challenged the guy to use the Cross Leg Ankle Lock on him." Farooq said.

"Is he out of his mind!? I'd rather not if I were him!" Jeff screeched. "He'll Limp for one and a half day if he did that!"

"Too late for that kid, Your Mama Cita had accepted the challenge." Farooq said.

"Wait…Mama Cita?" Jeff asked.

"He mean's Collin…the guy was taking care of you is it not?" JBL asked.

"Don't let Collin hear that or say it on his face he'll skin you alive." Matt said.

Then at the door came Collin, Batista came in not long after he sits with Triple H's gang. Collin found himself being stared at.

"What? Is there something on my face that you guys looking at me that strangely?" He asked.

All of the guys in the Table shook their heads and returned to their usual activity…eating. When Collin sat beside the Hardy Boys Matt was curious.

"Linsy, of all wrestlers why Batista?" He asked.

"What?" Collin asked in confusion he turned to the Table where Batista was sitting, the Guy had a blush on his cheeks while talking to Triple H who somehow talking the same thing as Matt discussing with him.

"So…Any answers?" Jeff asked.

Then by any chance Batista and Collin Yelled altogether in their shock and surprise…

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" They yelled and looked at the others then to each other and look away blushing.

"Look can we drop the subject Batista and I was just talking about our match Later on, there is nothing between me and him." Collin sighed and continued eating his Vegetable salad.

"There's a match between you and him?" Big Show asked.

"Yeah, Main Event…he issued the challenge and I accepted now Eric 'Fucking' Bischoff thought it's a great Idea." Collin answered.

"Well, the kid got guts to challenge ya." Undertaker added.

SO ONTO THE MATCH

The Ring Darkens as Nymphetamine by Cradle of Filth Theme song echoed through the Arena and the Pyrotechnics much like Kane's burst through the Ramp, Collin made his way to the ring like he normally does as Doom Bringer he had to act as Dark as he could on the ring he was wearing Over a Black, Gold lined shirt is a high collared, Black sleeveless overcoat with pointed shoulder pad. A pair of loose black gothic pants ends just below his ankles. On his arms is a pair of black and yellow fingerless gloves that come up above his elbows. A pair of Gothic Boots with Bones Design, He was wearing a tattered cape of Pure Black with Gold Rims. As he reached the Center of the Ring he raised his hands and call forth his lightning and Fire in the four post of the ring, once done he took off his cape and tossed it outside the ring just in time Batista's Theme song resounded…and soon enough the man who playfully issued the challenge came out with his usual dance, Collin found it amusing and daring, he couldn't dance like that unless he had no dignity as the Dark and Mysterious Doom Bringer.

Wrestlers at the backstage gathered to watch, some are betting Matt and Jeff were on, Matt betted that it won't take long for Collin to make Batista submit Jeff would Stop eating sweets for a week and as for Jeff he betted that if Collin made Batista submit on the Cross Leg Ankle Lock and Tap out Matt would buy him a Week supply of Sweets. Taker and Kane could only shake their heads at the younger ones.

"Kids..." Mark Muttered.

At the ring Collin fell on Batista's spinebuster and was stunned, well it did hurt but the man did his best, not long enough Collin sat up like the Way Kane and Undertaker do and moved away as fast as he could before the Animal can trap him in Hammerlock, he barely dodged every attack given to him. As the man charged right at him he pivoted and did his Twirl Heel Drop smacking Batista right in the face it was a mistake and he was embarrassed, he mouthed _'Sorry!'_ at the guy who was clutching his nose but he recovered. Batista seen a new light to the his opponent the guy got some awesome heel drop, not only the guy had an attitude but had a splendidly powerful legs as well, on their first round the guy was everywhere jumping from rope-to-rope just to tire him out, he had some quite energy. He got the boy pinned from the Spear and pinned him while he was dazed…

1

2

Collin Kicked out and tried to shove the Animal off, Damn he needs to add his weight Batista's heavy or he's just wimpy…Batista caught the Hyperactive Doom Bringer and subdued the guy on his Batista Bomb, he pins again…

1

2

And Collin Persistently kicked out from the pin fall he had to hit the diet and go to the Gym or his name Wasn't Collin O'Brien/Hardy. He managed to daze Batista from a Backbreaker he followed it with a Round House Kick, the big man was down and Everyone knew what's next…Collin Managed to Cross Batista's Legs one leg behind the other, he sit on the other leg and twist the ankle painfully (**A/N:** Don't try it at home it's Painful and you know it.).

At the Backstage there is war…a bet war is on and lots are doing bets…the older ones could only chuckle and sigh, while the younger cheer and bets.

At the ring Batista was screaming in pain, he tried to tap but he knew he would ruin the Evolution Stables and he would be in trouble, Collin could read it so he tried more pressure and soon Batista did tapped out and the ref ringed the bell telling the match is over. Just as the bell was sounded Collin let go, not wanting to damage the man's ankle any further.

"Here is your winner, Doom Bringer!" Lillian called out.

Collin true to his Honor, he helped Batista up.

"Hey Man, You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah…I'm good, ow." Batista wheezed.

"Let's get that ankle of yours fix in my Locker, Okay Big Guy." Collin said in a friendly way.

"Yeah, Sure…Now I know why Matt and Jeff are so scared of ya." Batista smirked.

"Yeah they got nightmares of it too." Collin shot back.

As they're on their way on the ramp, the Nexus Theme song played and not long after Wade Barrett and his cronies came out.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hold on a minute there tiger." Wade called out.

Collin let go of his friend for a minute and stepped forward menacingly.

"What do you want, Barrett." He growled. "I have no time for your jokes."

"Come on, Man. We just wanted to play with ya." Otunga called out.

"I'm not interested so back off!" Collin snarled his anger is rising and it's always not good.

At the Backstage.

"Uh-oh! Someone stop those guys before they'll get the Doom Bringer angrier by the minute." Cena said.

"On it..." R-Truth and Kofi called out and took Rey Mysterio and the others with them.

At the ramp Collin was getting annoyed at the Nexus and their speech on taking over RAW, Batista was standing beside him with just a bemused look on his face.

"Look man, we were offering you a spot on our team, so what do you say?" Otunga asked.

Collin rolled his eyes he was not really interested on a group that plays dirty…he glanced at Batista who was glaring daggers at Wade Barrett daring if he makes a move, Collin Noticed the His friends creeping out behind the group stealthily.

"Why would I join your pathetic group of Dust Bunnies?" He huffed.

Jerry Lawler: Dust Bunnies?

Jim Ross: This Kid is fearless he had just insulted the Nexus in the face!

Jerry Lawler: I hope he knew what he's doing.

Wade Barrett and his group advanced towards Collin and Batista, who was standing in fighting position when Kane's Theme song explodes in the arena, at the Ramp both Kane and Undertaker came out.

"Barrett, meet my friends The Brothers of Destruction." Collin introduces.

Cena and the gang came out from their hiding spot and starts advancing to the Nexus who was backing away.

"Linsy, why don't you and Batista go in the Backstage and let us deal with these bastards." Cena suggested as he crack his knuckles.

"Oh, I've been waiting for a payback on these sons of a bitch." Edge said as he did the same as Cena.

Collin nodded and took Batista with him, Taker and Kane gave way as Collin passed by along with a limping Animal. That's the last thing Collin saw of the Nexus was being trampled by Cena and the others. At the Doom Bringer's locker, Batista placed himself in the sofa as Collin get some Ice Pack and a bandage and a Painkiller for his ankle in the clinic side of his room.

"Big Room you got here." Batista commented.

"Well, its Mr. McMahon's idea, he said it's good for my environs. The guy was a best friend of my Parents so he had done me a favor, this Baby is good for a Family use ya know." Collin called out from his mini clinic room.

"And you have a clinic? Are you a doctor?" Batista asked in confusion as he took the Ice Pack that was handed to him and pressed it on his sore ankle.

"I have few knowledge in Medical Field and I usually use the room if either Jeff or Matt have upset stomachs or had fevers or whatever is ailing them and man they're quite a handful bunch" Collin sulked at mentioning the last sentence. "I don't know how to restrain these mischief makers, those two always end up there whenever they get into trouble I wonder how their Parents survived this two when they were still alive."

"They're young so it's only natural that they're that active." Batista said as he moved the Ice Pack on his sole.

"You're making feel old." Collin pouted.

"You really do care for them a lot do you?" Batista asked.

Collin smiled wistfully.

"Yeah, I do care for them a lot they're the only thing close to a family I had, I've been taking responsibilities on them since Lord Gilbert and Lady Ruby Hardy Died for an unknown reason, that's why I've been protective around them." He smiled.

"They're lucky to have you as a family, you're nice and kind." Batista complimented.

Collin blushed at the comment.

"Well, you're nice and kind too you know." He added as he applies the bandage on the Animal's ankle. "If you are nice to my little family I would be nice to you."

"I'll take note on that, by the way is the rumor true?" Batista asked curiously.

"About what?" Collin demanded as he rolls the bandage gracefully.

"About Matt and Taker dating, I quite…uh…Stumbled on them in the hotel hallways making out." Batista answered.

"For the love of god, of all places why the hallways, Can't they do it in the Broom Closet or in their room?" Collin groaned.

"Who's room, Taker or Matt's?" Batista asked.

"Who's the Dominant one anyways?" Collin shot back.

"Undertaker." Batista said.

"Well, like they say, the Bottoms always end up in the top's bed." Collin huffed.

Batista snorted at that he tried to contain his laughter.

"So what about you?" He teased.

"If I'm in a relationship I ain't going to be in the bottom!" Collin huffed.

"Don't speak about that so soon, you might regret it." Batista said.

Collin shot the Animal a teasing smirk…

"Why? Are you gonna attempt to top someone, Daveykins?" He asked teasingly batting his eyelashes playfully.

Unbeknownst to the two Matt installed a camera at the room, at the other room across from the Doom Bringer's Locker, Randy and Cena are rolling on the floor laughing, while R truth and Kofi doubled over, the others are laughing their guts out Matt and Jeff were snickering.

"You know you two are going to get your asses in trouble if he found out about this." Taker sighed.

"Too late for that, he already did." Kane said.

At the Laptop's Monitor everyone can see the upset looks of Collin looking up at the camera his upset look resembles of that an upset mother.

"_**Matt, Jeff! Get your high flying spunky asses here in my locker room…NOW!" **_Collin called out from the monitor.

At the background everyone can hear Batista laughing hard.

"_**HAHAHA-OooH Hahaha! Good one!" **_Batista laughed.

"_**Batista stop moving your ankle is going to ache again!" **_Collin scolded.

"_**OW!" **_Batista howled.

"_**I told you so!" **_Collin sighed. _**"You're as handful as Both Jeff and Matt you know that?"**_

"_**Sorry…Ow." **_Batista moaned.

Collin looked back in the Camera.

"_**Jeff…Matt…Don't make me hunt you down, you already know how good I am on hunting and I proved that when you two are still in your diapers." **_Collin hissed threateningly. _**"I'll count on ten and you two must be here!"**_

Collin began counting, on the other room Matt and Jeff took off like a rocket and ran to the room where Collin was counting.

"I told you it was a bad idea spying on him!" Jeff cried. "Now we're going to be in trouble!"

"I know!" Matt cried.

Back at the room where the others were gathered, all of them are laughing hard including Undertaker and Kane.

"Leave it to Collin to threat like that would send those them running back." Taker coughed.

"High flying spunky asses...I didn't know he's that spunky himself." Kane snickered.

"If Jeff and Matt Hardy had High Flying Spunky asses then that left Collin a strict assed Mama Cita." JBL butted in.

After JBL added the remark everyone was set off laughing again, Randy and Cena already passed out from laughing so hard that they couldn't breathe. Matt had forgotten to take his Laptop with him and everyone watched as the two Hardy Boys cam in the notorious room of the Doom Bringer when the guy is down counting to 5 when the door bust in open.

"_**You two get your asses here!" Collin hissed.**_

"_**Yes Mom." Matt called out.**_

"_**What did you say?" Collin shot back.**_

"_**Nothing..." Matt squeaked.**_

Matt and Jeff stood side by side in front of their strict caretaker with their heads down.

"_**Matt…Jeff…give me an explanation why is there a camera in my locker room?" Collin demanded.**_

"_**To spy on you?" Jeff blurted it out.**_

"_**Is there something in my hobby or whatever that you need to spy on?" Collin asked.**_

"_**No." Matt answered.**_

"_**Then why?" Collin asked.**_

The two couldn't speak a reason and the lecture went for 30 minutes that Jeff is almost in tears…Batista felt sorry for them…at the other room.

"Wow, I felt sorry for those two having Collin to watch over them." Cena said.

"Jeff is almost in tears, poor guy." Randy said in sympathy.

"Nah! Collin is really a good parent to his kids." Taker said.

"And who's the kids?" Rey asked.

"You already know who he was raising." Kane said.

Every set of jaws in the room except for those who knows who Collin was raising hit the floor.

"The Rock says you're kidding right?" The rock said.

"He's been raising Matt and Jeff, since when?" Jericho asked flabbergasted.

"Since Matt was 12 and Jeff was 9 and Collin was 19 at that time and had been watching over those two since then." Undertaker said.

"Wait…wasn't there suppose a relatives to take care of them?" Edge said in confusion…

Then From the Door Sandman came in along with Kevin Thorn…

"Bah! From what I heard from Collin few years ago, Matt and Jeff got kicked out from their home since their Aunt stayed there and lived in the streets for 5 months, Gods! They were too thin and frail when we found them and Collin was too furious that he burned the house where the witch was staying… Mr. Edan O'Brien brought those two a new house to stay, and Collin had to do the responsibilities himself since no one would like to volunteer and Collin did it willingly like a real family would to an orphan." Sandman stated.

Everyone Jaw slacked when Sandman came in out of nowhere in particular. He seems to know Collin more than the others aside from the guy doing wrestling.

"He was my Childhood friend you idiots that's why I know him more than you lots." Sandman huffed.

"So you've seen him doing both Maternal and Paternal works?" Viscera asked.

"Well, to say the least he's quite good." Sandman grinned showing them the photos he had been keeping for so long.

"He's going to murder you for that Sandman." Kevin Thorn sighed.

The others gathered around to see the photo and their eyes turned as round as a coin.

Photo 1: Collin was cooking breakfast, while Jeff and Matt are in the table playing with the spoon and fork.

Photo 2: Collin takes young Matt and Jeff to school.

Photo 3: Collin Climbing up the tree to get young Jeff down.

Photo 4: Collin scolding Matt and Jeff for being dirty again.

Photo 5: Collin, Matt and Jeff doing the Laundry.

Photo 6: Collin Playing Tag with Matt and Jeff.

Photo 7: Collin wearing a Blue Apron and cleaning the house.

Photo 8: Collin in the Park with Matt and Jeff.

Photo 9: Collin goes shopping.

Photo 10: Collin snuggling with Young Matt and Jeff at bed time.

The guys looked at Sandman oddly.

"Are you some kind of a stalker or something?" R Truth asked.

"There's no way in hell can anyone can get a close up picture of Collin without them being Maimed to death!" Kofi added.

"I got my ways." Sandman grinned.

From the door Kevin Thorn cringed knowing who it is standing behind him…

"And I have my ways on killing you…Sandman." Collin said in a low tone of voice.

At Doom Bringer's Locker Room Batista watched Jeff and Matt snuggled together in the Mini Clinic Bed, they look so damn adorable no wonder the Deadman falls for Matt's charm and He bet soon enough Kane will be the same as the Deadman himself. He'd been observing the interaction between Jeff and Kane at the Backstage and if his suspicions are correct Jeff Hardy is in love with the Big Red Machine and Boy Collin is in for a heart attack if he hears the news so it's better if the man should find it out himself. After Collin scolded the two poor young wrestlers for putting a camera on the Doom Bringer's room, Jeff was in verge of tears when he was being scolded he shrunk back to his 9 years old self mentally and Matt…well, let's just say his ears are ringing from the lecture, If Collin is a girl she would be a one hell of a Bad Assed Mama. When Jeff let out a sniffle he had to intervene before someone sees what's going on, we'll all he got is a warning. Collin wasn't really a bad person many others would like to be his friends if they only if they knew the guy better, he learned it since the stalking incident the feared Doom Bringer was a sweet and Friendly guy…Wait…why was he thinking Collin? Since when did it start? Since when did his feelings for the guy started?

"You're in love with him are you?" Triple H called out from the Door.

"H! What are you doing here? you know he'll kill you for hurting Kane!" Batista said.

"I meant no harm Okay? I came here because I am curious." Triple H asked.

"About what, if this is about betraying my friendship with Collin then get out." Batista asked defensively.

Triple H raised his hands placating he didn't mean that.

"I didn't say you would do that Dave." He said.

"Then what is it?" Batista asked.

"I haven't seen you that happy before when you're with Collin…Do you like him?" Triple H asked.

"I can't really answer that Hunter." Batista answered.

"Why is that?" The Older man asked.

"I'm confused." Batista answered. "All this time and from our first meeting I've been thinking how nice Collin was…He's sweet and Kind and caring to others too, even to me, and those sharp look in his eyes it's pretty and the way he smirks at anybody it's spine chilling yet it shows warmth."

"Yep…You're in love alright." Triple H said.

Batista's eye's turned as round as a coin, he was surprised at what his friend had said, thank god the camera was taken out by Matt.

"H…Please tell me you're kidding." Batista panicked.

"Sorry man, I'm not you are indeed into it." Triple H said.

Collin was just by the door he heard Batista stuttering something that Triple H was kidding…Kidding about what? And why was Dave Nervous? Shrugging he left the two to talk it's not his style to eavesdrop, so he went to where the vending machine was to buy some Skittles he really need something to use his tasted buds since he don't have someone to talk to. When he got back to his locker he saw Triple H with an amused smirk, he went inside and saw Batista was red that could put Kane's nickname the Big _RED _Machine in the face.

"Hey! You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah…Just startled at what Triple H said." Batista answered.

"I don't want to force you to talk about it since you're a shy one." Collin said as he took some seven different colored candies from the Bag of Skittles.

Batista raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"What?" Collin asked as he chews the sweets, no wonder why Jeff is into this candy…

"Skittles…Really?" Batista teased.

"They're quite good, besides I need something on my taste buds you know." Collin huffed as he swallowed the fruity chews.

"Now I know where Jeff got his obsession with Skittles." Batista chuckled shaking his head.

"Hey! He eats too often and I don't!" Collin hissed. "I get cavities and I wonder why Jeff doesn't."

"Maybe Jeff wasn't only obsessed with sweets but tooth brushing too I saw different flavored tooth pastes in the cabinet in the bathroom." Batista said.

"That was mine." Collin admitted.

"That was yours? So you're obsessed with tooth pastes?" Batista squawked.

"We have our own obsessions you know, Jeff is obsessed with sweets, Matt is obsessed on protecting Jeff from the perverts and you know one of my obsessions." Collin said as he munched the last skittles.

Batista's jaw dropped, none of the two realized that Matt and Jeff were recording the whole thing.

"You should try eating some sweets sometimes or are you that deprived since you were little." Collin teased.

"Are you actually trying to challenge me on a Candy War?" Batista asked.

"Nope…" Collin grinned.

"You're on then." Batista said.

"May the best man win?" Collin said smacking Batista on the cheeks lightly with his gloves.

At the Hallway Vince Happened to be eavesdropping, The Animal and the Doom Bringer are teasing each other playfully. He was glad that Collin was happy, the guy was like a son to him and the two were mentioning about Candy War…that sounds good, so why not issue it? Everyone in the Arena was so tense and somehow it needs to be lightened up, So.

"Candy War it is." He muttered and walked away.

THE NEXT DAY

"You've got to be kidding me!" Collin groaned.

Mark, Kane, Batista and Triple H Grins at his distress, this is not really happening, let this be only a dream.

"Welcome to Jeff's World." Mark Greeted.

Collin sulked further…

"Why did Vince issued this kind of War than anything else?" He grumbled.

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_

_**Sorry for the Oddities.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**One Man's Courage**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing WWE Belongs to Mr. Vince McMahon**

**A/N: **Sorry for the oddities and out of characters of all the wrestlers…

**ʬEʬEʬEʬEʬEʬEʬEʬEʬEʬEʬEʬEʬEʬE ʬEʬEʬEʬEʬEʬEʬEʬEʬEʬEʬEʬEʬEʬE ʬEʬEʬEʬEʬEʬEʬEʬEʬEʬE**

**CHAPTER 3: Candy Wars, Toothaches,**

**Dentists Dilemmas and Innocent Kisses**

WWE is in a state of war…a war that can be sweet to everyone and Collin is not amused…not so amused, he was hiding the scenario he was currently in reminded him, oddly enough, of an action film he had seen once. Just like the hero of said film Collin jumped, rolled and did anything humanly possible to avoid being caught, was it Mission Impossible? He was climbing through crates, ladders and swinging in the air with the ropes and a Bag full of sweets. He caught Mysterio hiding in the crates and showered the little guy with Starbursts from the top crate.

"I didn't see you up there!" He called out. "Are you a ninja or something?"

"No…I'm a wrestler!" Collin said as he showered Rey Mysterio some Fruit Chews and jumped away for his next victim. "Be sure you brush your teeth or you'll get toothaches!"

Kane was walking on the hallway fearlessly as a bag full of sweets were in his arms, his brother was walking besides him as the Brothers of Destruction were causing terror using the Bags of Sweets…they happened to saw Collin swinging on the ropes much like Tarzan with bags of candies attached on his hips…

"Now we have a Tarzan in the ring." Kane muttered as a Snicker Bars hit him in the face.

And Taker was covered with Starbursts.

"Wanna get him?" He asked.

"Doom Bringer hunting season is open." Kane smirked.

And the two went on the hunt for their fellow Brother of Destruction. Batista was mimicking a soldier on a rescue mission as he held on a Laffy Taffy ready to hit whoever gets in his way to find his prey. Like the Brothers of Destruction he's on the hunt for the Doom Bringer and he couldn't find the guy anywhere. The rules of this game was simple, whoever gets the most hits lose and there was someone counting on how many people who hits who…the fans were all enjoying the show and some are laughing their ass off, there are cameras everywhere and he had just heard that Collin was swinging, rolling and diving everywhere. He was about to dive in the corner when a Laffy Taffy hit him like the way a baseball batter would hit a low fastball and it send him jumping backwards to see who hit him.

"Score one for the Doomster." Collin chimed and ran away with a teasing smirk. "Catch me if you can Daveykins."

Batista smirked at the tease and ran after his prey like the way the predators would catch their prey, no neck biting of course. As Collin ran He saw Matt and Jeff hiding in the trash bin waiting for an unsuspecting victim, the two are twitchy and jumpy, none of them knew they are the victims as Collin took hands full of Starbursts and dropped it on the Hardy boys' heads, Jeff and Matt jumped out of their skin and rolled away, Collin chuckled and continued running as Batista was hot on his high heels.

"Was that Collin?" Matt said as he dusted the Starbursts off his hair.

"With Batista running hot on his high heels, yes he is." Jeff answered as he shook the starbursts off.

Collin got few hits of Marshmallows from Cena and Randy when he sped his way to the corner.

"You hit me with Marshmallows? Really now?" He shots making the two blushes and received a heart shaped Marshmallows in return. "Uh-oh Batista's comin'."

Collin avoided the Animal from catching him and he tried to lose the guy of his heels. To his bad luck, Triple H is hot on his heels.

"Sorry to say this Man but it's DBHSO Day." He said as he launched a Gumball.

"DBHSO? What is that?" Collin called out as he ran as fast as he could.

"Doom Bringer Hunting Season Open, WOOOO!" Ric Flair called out as he joins the chase.

Collin Cursed who ever issued the Hunting Season will pay, Big Time. He rounded every corner and there are wrestlers hunting him down, he lost them for the meantime and he had to think fast before someone sees him he looked around to find a perfect hiding spot, when.

"Psst! Linsy up here!" Jericho called out as he reaches out of the air vent.

Collin looked up suspiciously.

"Question later, hide here for now there are others here too." Jericho called out lowly.

Collin reached out and takes the hand and he was pulled up, Otunga closed the air vent entrance 8 minutes before the Brothers of Destruction passed by looking for their target who happens to be the one who was hiding now. Jericho and Otunga led the Doom Bringer to the other level of the Air vent where no one can hear them, there Collin saw Kofi, Edge, The Rock, Shawn, Truth and RVD hiding from the others, they are sporting few splashes and splotches of sweets on their face and shirts.

"They're hunting for you guys too huh?" Collin asked.

"They've been chasing The Rock almost everywhere." The Rock said.

"All of us are and who the hell is chasing you?" Truth said.

"Let me see, there's The Undertaker, Kane, Cena, Randy, Matt, Jeff, Triple H, Rey Mysterio, Ric Flair and Batista." Collin answered.

He got odd looks on the other's faces.

"What?"

"You recognized all your Hunters?" Shawn asked.

"Why not? I managed to land few good hits on them with my Fruit chews, Starbursts, and snicker bars…I'm still reserving my Jaw Breakers for the later." Collin answered. "What happened to you guys?"

"H had been chasing me around trying to hit me with Taffy." Shawn answered.

"Tajiri's been trying to hit me with Jaw Breakers." RVD answered.

"Truth saved me from the Nexus." Kofi answered blushing.

"I can't believe Wade turned against me." Otunga said.

"Booker's been trying to smooch me with a cherry flavored candy." Edge said.

"Brock is trying to bombard me with Jaw Breakers." Truth said.

Collin turned to Jericho…

"Kane's after my hide and trying to cover me with starburst." The guy answered.

"Why do you only have few hits?" Edge asked.

"If you have been watching action movies you'll know the reason why." Collin grinned.

"What did you do?" RVD asked nervously.

"Oh Just swinging here and there, Barrel Rolling in every corner, and Diving behind the Crate Boxes..." Collin answered grinning.

"The Rock says you're watching too much Mission Impossible." The Rock answered.

"At least it helped me on this ridiculous war." Collin shot back.

"What are we going to do?" Shawn asked.

They turned to look at the older person among the group…Collin, the man sat there thinking. Until an evil smirk came across his face that sent shivers down the groups' spine.

"Have you guys been watching horror movies?" Collin asked.

Most of the group nodded.

"Summaries…" Collin said.

"The Lights flickering On and Off." Edge said.

"Creepy places."

"Blood…"

"Suspense chasing…"

"Scary sounds…"

"Dark Room…"

"And Costumes…" Collin grinned evilly.

"But how are we going to do that?" Shawn asked.

"I had things we need in my room some of this air vent leads near to my Locker room." Collin said.

Everyone nodded and followed their leader.

"By the way, earlier you look like you're going to get revenge on them." Jericho said.

"Yes and this is only the first part the second part is coming soon, you better hide before I launch my Vengeance on them." Collin said with a Dark Chuckle. "Revenge is best served cold, you see."

Whatever it is it's not good.

"But your Revenge is best served is as cold as an Ice." Edge said.

Collin chuckled indeed it's served in an Ice Platter. Once they got on the said locker room Collin locked the door, everyone checked every corner and things for hidden camera and microphones, the group found none.

"Alright, Rock and Edge you do the light switches, RVD and Shawn Prepare the Storage room we'll gather them there and prepare the Bloodied dummies for a good effect, Kofi and Truth you Make sure no one's going to save our Victi…I mean Captives, while Jericho, Otunga and I are going to Hunt Down the Big Guys one by one and we'll scare the living hell out of them for chasing us around." Collin said as he gave every instructions and costumes they needed.

Once they suited up, they moved out they were wearing night visions to navigate through the darkness of the whole arena.

"It won't take long for us to hunt them down." Collin smirked.

"Easy for you to say..." Jericho said.

"Don't worry I have a camera to share you the Blackmails." Collin grinned.

"Seriously, you're going to capture their scared looks?" Edge asked.

"Why of course, Honey. Payback is a hell of a bitch right?" Collin shot amusedly.

"You're evil you know that?" Truth said.

"Thank you, Honey." Collin snickered.

And they made their way to their designated areas.

TARGET #1: The Brothers of Destruction

"What's wrong with the Lights?" Taker asked as they stood at the hallway.

"Beats me, maybe it's a black out?" Kane answered as he shifts his Bag of sweets. "I hope the lights come back soon I'm getting worried, Collin seemed too vanished into thin air."

The war isn't over until Collin is found along with the other Preys. Otunga signaled Collin and Jericho that the BOD couldn't see in the Dark. They waited until one of the Brothers wanders away enough to capture. Collin cleared his throat and let out his other little hunting song.

"_The Demon is searching He is Searching for a precious soul. I was not it, He is searching for a precious heart, and I was not it…who is next Kane or Undertaker?" _

It echoed around the silent hallway, Collin's voice sounds like someone else and it's creepy.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Kane cried out as he tried to get these feelings he hated, Fear.

"What was that? Is there something in here we don't know about." Taker said.

"_You got that Right." _Collin said as his voice bouncing off the wall. _"You should have been wiser not to open a hunting season for Rabbits…and that Rabbits is someone you people has been hunting."_

"This is War not Horror movie!" Kane cried out.

"_No…It's Both, You mess with me I Mess with you, beside Revenge is best served cold, but mine is on Ice." _Collin answered.

There were several footsteps echoing through the Hallway.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Kane yelled as he wandered a bit far from Undertaker, he stumbled from the wire and fell on his bum.

Then there was a cold breath behind his neck…

"_You are next, Kane." _Collin sang and he, Otunga and Jericho subdued the Big Red Machine with Ropes and gagged the big guy.

"KANE! KANE WHERE ARE YA BOY!?" Taker called out looking for his Brother.

"_He's out…Kane's soul is out, It's not it…it's not the Precious soul, so he is not it, who's next?" _Collin Sang as he soundlessly approached the Panicking Deadman.

"This is not funny anymore whoever you are!" Taker snarled, and then he felt a cold finger ran up to his spine and it sent shivers with it.

"_You're next…Undertaker." _Collin whispered and duck as the Deadman lash out.

Jericho tackled the Deadman and wrestled on the floor until The Deadman was tangled with the Ropes and Gagged. Then the Brothers of Destruction are being dragged in the storage room where RVD and Shawn are waiting, once they got there Kane and Undertaker were bound on each other back to back tightly.

TARGET #2: REY MYSTERIO & TRIPLE H & RIC FLAIR

"What's with the Black out?" Rey asked.

"Got any lights?" Triple H asked.

"No Champ, I didn't get one." Ric Flair answered.

"We should stay put and wait for the lights than to bump on random things." Rey said.

But then, same thing happened with the Brothers of Destruction.

"_The Demon is searching He is Searching for a precious soul. I was not it, He is searching for a precious heart, and I was not it…who is next Triple H, Ric Flair or Rey?" _

"Rey Stop it, you're creeping me out." Triple H hissed.

"It wasn't me." Rey Mysterio answered.

Then there was a cold breath behind his neck…

"_You are next, Rey." _Collin sang and he, Otunga and Jericho subdued the little man, bound and before being gagged he screamed.

"HELP ME!" and was being gagged.

"REY! REY WHERE ARE YOU MAN!" Triple H called out frantically.

"This Arena is Haunted man." Ric Flare said shakily.

"_He's out…Rey's soul is out, It's not it…it's not the Precious soul, so he is not it, who's next, Ric Flair or Triple H?" _Collin Sang as he soundlessly approached the Panicking Duo.

"Champ, it's best if we mo…AAAHHH! HELP I'VE BEING DRAGGED!" Ric said as he was being dragged away from the Game.

"RIC! THIS IS NOT FUNNY MAN! COME ON IF THIS IS A JOKE IT'S NOT FUNNY ANYMORE!" Triple H called out.

"_He's out…Ric's soul is out, It's not it…it's not the Precious soul, so he is not it, who's next?" _Collin Sang.

And before he knew it he was being tackled, Bound and Gagged and then Dragged around. He tried to squirm but no use, whoever this people are they're really in for trouble when he's free.

The next thing Triple H saw is that He, Ric and Rey are in the Storage room tied beside the Brothers of Destruction who was tightly bound, soon they were clustered together and was tied tight enough so they couldn't escape.

"So who do you think these guys are?" Hunter asked.

"Not a clue, whoever this guys they must have got Collin and the others." Taker answered.

"What should we do?" Ric asked.

"We couldn't escape, if we tried they'll kill us." Kane answered.

TARGET #3: CENA and RANDY

"Aw Man! Why now?" Cena whined as Randy broke up from the kiss.

"I wonder what the cause of the Black out, I think we should continue it when the light comes back John." Randy said as he held Cena closely.

He feared that if he let go of Cena the guy would vanish. The air suddenly went cold, and then there's a song.

"_The Demon is searching He is Searching for a precious soul. I was not it, He is searching for a precious heart, and I was not it…who is next, Cena or Randy?" _

Cena was spooked…

"Randy we should run! We should run! This black out is creeping me out man!" He said as he broke out from Randy's embrace.

"John, relax!" Randy said trying to calm his lover down but to no avail, until he felt a cold brush of hand rand down his back, causing him to freeze.

"_You are next, Randy." _Collin sang and he and Jericho subdued the little man, bound and before being gagged he screamed.

"JOHN! RUN!"

Cena didn't need to be told twice and he made a break for it, he rounded few corner until he was caught by Otunga.

"NOOOOO!" He cried as he tried to squirm free to no avail.

Soon he was trapped in the Storage room along with Undertaker, Kane, Triple H, Ric Flair, Rey Mysterio and his Lover Randy.

"What the heck is going on GUYS!" Cena cried out.

"We've been taken hostage, John." Randy answered.

"Whoever these guys are they got Collin and the other missing wrestlers." Kane said.

TARGET # 4: HARDY BOYS

"Jeff, Collin's going to ground you for the rest of the week if he ever found out you've been munching too much sweets." Matt said.

"But dinner is 4 Hours away." Jeff said.

"But what did Collin told you about eating sweets before dinner?" Matt argued.

"Matt, This Black out is creeping out, so I'm trying to do something to get this fear over." Jeff groaned.

"It's just black out, it'll come back soon." Matt sighed.

Before Jeff could retort…

"_The Demon is searching He is Searching for a precious soul. I was not it, He is searching for a precious heart, and I was not it…who is next, Matt or Jeff?" _

"Matt…Please stop that." Jeff cried.

"It's not me, Jeff." Matt said as he took hold of his frightened brother.

"Matt, please don't let me go." Jeff sobs. "I'm really scared."

"I won't baby brother, I'll protect ya." Matt reassured his Brother as he held Jeff tightly.

Then all of a sudden Jeff was being yanked off of him, Matt tried with all his might not to let go of his Baby Brother.

"MATTIE! SAVE ME THEY GOT ME! HELP ME MATTIE!" Jeff cried in fright.

"Jeff hold on, I won't let them have you!" Matt shouted as he tried to yank his brother back.

But finally Jeff slipped and was being dragged away.

"MATTIE!" Was his last cry before he was being gagged and Bound.

"JEFFY!" Matt cried out.

"_He's out…Jeff's soul is out, It's not it…it's not the Precious soul, so he is not it, who's next?" _Collin Sang.

"GOD DAMNIT!" Matt yelled as he tried to locate the sound. "Whoever you are you're going to pay for hurting Jeff!"

"_Is That so?" _Collin's real voice rang out.

"NO WAY! COLLIN IS THAT YOU?" Matt cried in shock before he was knocked out cold.

Jeff was being carried to the storage room and Matt was being dragged in much to the shock to the bounded group.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO THEM?" Triple H snarled furiously.

"_Oh Hush, I didn't killed them didn't I?" _Collin shot back._ "At least not yet…"_

"You're going to pay for this!" Undertaker snarled.

"_Oh is that so?" _Collin shots back a retort.

"_Who's the Last one?" _Jericho asked in his deep voice.

"_The Animal…" _Collin answered.

"_Then we should find him." _ Otunga said with his deeper voice.

"_I'll deal with the Beast myself." _ Collin said with mock hate.

And the three figure left.

"We should do something!" Kane snarled.

TARGET #5: BATISTA

Batista fearlessly walking on the hallway he heard the Hardy Boys screaming on not letting go each other, but when he get there the Young Hardy Boys vanished in thin air.

"Where is everybody?" He asked.

Then he caught a very familiar scent, a combination scent of Musk and Mint that attracted him to no end. There is only one person he knew wearing that Scent.

"_The Demon is searching He is Searching for a precious soul. I was not it, He is searching for a precious heart, and I was not it…who is next?" _

"Collin, I know it's you come out." He called out.

Then there was a footstep right in front of him, he could tell that it was near because of the scent and the sound.

"Hello Dave…" Collin called out darkly.

"Where have you been you've vanished into thin air for almost 6 hours and it got us worried…Have you seen the others? They seemed to had vanished too." Batista asked.

"Oh you'll join them soon." Collin said.

"Collin, what's wrong?" Batista asked nervously.

"Nothing Dave…Just a few change…" Collin answered.

And soon there were struggling on the floor.

"Collin, whatever had happened to you snap out of it!" Batista called out as he got the upper hand.

Collin being an actor he is, he groaned and tried to wheeze.

"D-Dave…Run…He's going to get you…He'll get you like he…got the others." He groaned.

"Who? Who's going to get me…What did he do to the others? Where are they?" Batista asked worriedly.

"I know where he brought them…Follow me." Collin said.

"I can hardly see to the dark you know." Batista said.

Then he felt a warm hand took his and dragged him to wherever the other guys are, at the other side of the hallway Otunga and Jericho shook their heads in surprise.

"He's quite an actor is he?" Otunga said.

"Maybe he's naturally born with it." Jericho said.

And the two followed the leader of their group back to the storage room…

STORAGE ROOM

Batista stepped inside along with Collin, but he suddenly vanished.

"Collin? Collin where are you?" He called out in panic.

The Collin pretended to scream in fright.

"DAVE RUN! HE'S HERE!" And then silence.

The dim lights turned on lighting the storage room a little, there were bloodied bodies on the floor they couldn't tell if it is a dummy or not, they look so real and the crates came falling as 9 figures came out of the shadows surrounding them all, Batista was in fighting stance but soon faltered when the middle one revved a chainsaw and coming towards them.

"OH MY GOD HE GOT A CHAINSAW!" (Cena)

"HOLY SHIT HE'S GOING TO KILL US!" (Randy)

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" (Triple H)

"…." (Matt was still out cold)

"MATTIE!" (Jeff)

"WHATEVER WE DONE TO YOU MAN WE'RE SORRY!" (Undertaker)

"DITTO!" (Rey)

"PLEASE DON'T DO THIS MAN!" (Kane)

"HAVE MERCY!" (Ric Flair)

"Man, Put that chainsaw down so we could talk." (Batista)

The Bounded group had an unbearable hilarious scared looks and it's too much for Collin and the others to handle, so when the lights fully went on and the cloaked men took off their dark clothing and revealed themselves.

"Oh we're going to have a talk alright." Collin said with a grin that could beat the sharks.

RVD, Kofi, Truth, The Rock, Edge, Jericho, Otunga, And Shawn laughed their asses off.

"You should have seen your faces!" Shawn guffawed.

"It's priceless!" Edge doubled.

Collin pointed his finger up, Batista and the others looked up and saw what's up there. And there's a lot of Candies, especially Jaw Breakers. And soon it was dropped on them. It was raining candies.

"Brush your teeth, before bed time or you'll get toothaches."

With that said and done all nine of them ran out of the room leaving the others stunned.

At the ring side Jerry, JR and the watchers laughed their lungs out at the sight as they saw the bounded wrestlers were buried in the mountain of candies.

Jerry Lawler: That was good! After all this time, Doom Bringer had planned the black out all along.

JR: This is not only a War of sweets but it is sided with Scare Folks in courtesy of the Doom Bringer and his group.

Jerry Lawler: Tonight's winners' folks are Doom Bringer, RVD, Kofi, Truth, The Rock, Edge, Jericho, Otunga, and Shawn.

JR: Everyone had a good laughs tonight king.

Jerry Lawler: Never mess with the Doom Bringer and you'll get what's coming to you.

It was a one hell of a night for everyone and a hell of a night for the Janitors, so out of Kindness Collin helped on the cleaning and it took him and the Janitors a good three hours of cleaning. He arrived back at the Hotel they were staying in at 12:30 midnight, as he walk on the hallway that leads to his room he heard groaning. He sighed knowing what it was he took out his phone and made a Call.

"Vince…make a call for the Dentist tomorrow…" He called out and shut his phone down.

THE NEXT DAY

Collin was ticked…well the reason was this, he told the rosters that they're going back to the arena where the Dentists are waiting and he was being given a hard time.

"Stop being big babies you morons, it's just a dentist get over with it!" He groaned.

"We are grown men we need no dentist!" Big Show hissed.

"Grown Men acting like Kids, Now get your asses in the Arena and get those toothaches loose or I'll drag you morons there and believe me I got Sandman and Kevin to call help on and you won't like it!" Collin snarled back.

There were shuffling and soon the rosters were gathered on the bus to the Arena…

"Why is it only You, RVD, Kofi, Truth, The Rock, Edge, Jericho, Otunga, and Shawn didn't get toothaches?" Triple H asked.

"Because we brush our teeth after eating sweets you know." Shawn said smirking.

"If you idiots listened to my warning you wouldn't have toothaches and me having a headache so early in the morning because of you people moaning over a toothache." Collin sighed as he leaned on the front seat.

As they get on the arena is where the trouble began…Big Show being a Big Baby screamed as his aching tooth being hauled off his jaw. Everyone scattered, hiding from the dentist, much to Collin's surprise Undertaker took off along with the others…every gate of the arena and every places that is possible to escape are all closed…Well, the only one who didn't run away was Kane and Batista who willingly let the dentist took the aching tooth off. Collin Groaned in annoyance and flipped his phone to call Stephanie and Shane to lend him some of WCW and ECW wrestlers to subdue some rebel wrestlers.

"Hey Steph…Can you lend me some help here please…there are big babies on the loose." He sighed.

"Big Babies?" Stephanie asked.

Collin explained her Fathers antics and the outcome of the antics, Stephanie Giggled at the mention that Triple H was scared to death after the fright night he gave to them.

"Sure…I'll bring help soon, I'll tell Shane. Just hang on for now we're not far from you guys really." Stephanie said.

Big Show, Kane and Batista were all lying on the corner they were dosed some anesthesia to keep the pain away… soon Collin came back with Jeff on his shoulder and Matt being dragged behind…soon Stephanie and Shane came along with Stone Cold, Sandman, Kevin Thorn, Kurt Angle, Raven, Rhyno, Billy Kidman, and Gregory Helms. They looked at the well-known Doom Bringer Hauling the Hardy Boys to the room where the Dentists were.

"Linsy!" Stephanie called out.

"Steph thank God you're here!" Collin exclaimed with joy.

"Where are they?" Stephanie asked.

Collin Groaned in despair and exhaustion, he was in the brink of falling if it weren't for Sandman and Thorn backing him up.

"They're hiding everywhere RVD, Kofi, Truth, The Rock, Edge, Jericho, Otunga, and Shawn are looking for them for almost 2 hours by now…and I had just caught this two hiding behind the crates." Collin sighed. "Kane, Batista and Big Show are out cold after their toothache was taken off by the dentist."

"I think you're about to fall off, you need a rest man, let us handle these guys." Shane said.

"Thanks, man I owe you one." Collin said.

"Hey, what are friends are for?" Shane grinned.

Soon the chosen WCW and ECW hunted down the runaway patients and their only last problem is the Deadman…it took them a while to catch the man…Collin was out cold on the couch in the office, he was dead exhausted chasing some wrestlers and hauling their asses to hand them over to the dentists. He heard the Deadman was subdued and got his tooth ache off.

"You look like you are about to get sick." Sandman said.

"I'm fine, is there any news?" Collin answered.

"Kevin saw few suspicious people, but they backed off after they saw the Blade you lend me." Sandman said.

"Good thing I wasn't on your shoes…you really got handful of wrestlers to watch over to." Kevin Thorn said.

"You don't know the Half of it." Collin coughed.

"You alright man? You look sick." Kevin Thorn asked worriedly.

"Nah…I'm fine it's just an itch on my throat." Collin said.

Later that time while the dentists are busy with their patients Collin was trying to warm himself with warm glass of water, his head was pounding, his eyes were a bit sore, and he felt lethargic. Soon he found the whole hallway spinning and found himself on the floor.

Batista was walking on the hallway, he felt refreshed after the Nap, and Kane was a bit lively too as well as Big Show. There were others who were still there with the ECW and WCW keeping keen eyes on them and daring them to run, because if they did they'll get bound up like the last night event. He was curious to where Collin went he's been summoned to the Room where the Dentists want to talk to him.

Collin woke up 10 minutes later and tried to get up…God! He don't felt so good the weather wasn't helping too, he leaned on the wall and tried to get back to where his room is, minutes seems like forever, it's all thanks to last night he got his ankle sprained from Brawling with Batista, the exhaustion and the early Morning Hazards of his fellow wrestler's toothache. He paused for a moment to rest, when footsteps echoed through the hallway, Damn! He don't want anybody to see him in weakened state.

"Collin?"

Too late someone saw him, the footsteps hasten on his way.

"Collin, what's wrong?" That sound belongs to Batista.

"Dave?" He murmured.

Collin felt his vision blurred and the world went black, the last thing he saw was Batista's worried looks. Batista was about to turn to the corner when the Familiar Musk and Mint cologne caught his attention, he knew who it belongs to, so as he turned to the corner he saw the person he was looking for Collin looks Pale and he doesn't look so good, and he noticed the sprained ankle…did he hid that after all this time, so no one could see he's in pain?

"Collin?" He called out.

And it surprised him that the feared Doom Bringer looked so vulnerable, his eyes look glassy and his cheeks were flushed and he was sweating a lot.

"Collin, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Dave?" The said man's voice was cracked.

Before he could even let out another question, his friend collapsed on the floor, he touched the other's forehead and found it warmer than a normal temperature, his breathing is labored and the other whimpered when Dave tried to touch the swollen ankle. The Animal shook his head and picked the other up and much to his surprise Collin was lighter than he looks, he carried his fellow wrestler to his locker room to let him rest and in form the others that the Doom Bringer was ill…

At the Room where everyone is gathered, he entered after he knocked.

"Where's Collin? I thought I told you to call him." Stephanie asked.

"He wasn't feeling well, I found him collapsed on the hallway." Batista said.

With that said some cleared the room to go to the Doom Bringer's Locker Room, there they found the latter asleep with blankets covered him up to the neck, his ankle was bandaged and he looks like he's in pain. Stephanie stepped in.

"Did you guys give him hard time, until he's in the point of exhaustion?" She scolded.

"Not cool man." Shane said. "And what's with the bandage?"

"He got sprained on our little wrestling last night when the lights went out, so it's my fault." Batista said.

Everyone looked at him with odd looks.

"It's not like that you idiots." Collin coughed.

As he sat up he found out that he wasn't wearing a shirt and the others were looking at him with flushed faces, he pulled the blankets up and blushed. Then there was a growl that obviously came from Batista.

"Jealous man?" Sandman asked.

Stephanie grinned.

"Since this is your fault Batista, you take care of him." She smirked as she saw the two blushed.

"Steph, I can take care of my own." Collin said as he squirmed uncomfortably.

Batista was blushing, everyone ooohed at the two of them. Sandman and Kevin Thorn walked up to him and looked at him with protective eyes.

"Dave, you better take good care of him or else." Sandman said.

"Or you'll get a good beating from the two of us." Kevin thorn said.

"I understand." Batista said as he looked at his friend.

"What?" Collin asked.

"I have to get you back to the Hotel so you could rest better." Batista said.

Collin nodded and went to the other room to dress up, as soon as he got out he was wearing a loose button up shirt and a blue jeans and a normal shoes, his long hair was tied in a low ponytail. He nodded at Batista and the two of them went out of the room.

"You two keep it PG…" Stone Cold called out.

Batista and Collin turned together.

"We aren't going to do anything!" They chorused and left.

Stephanie cleared her throat…

"Now, as for you guys you should give him a break…don't you dare exhaust him or else." She said.

And the ECW and WCW cracked their knuckles.

"You know we're good friends of his and we don't want anything bad to happen on to our Angel, you got that?" Stone Cold warned.

They don't want to mess with these guys and they look so serious on the matter of their friend's health.

"We won't Steph." Triple H said. "We'll watch out from now on."

"Good Because Collin is a good friend of mine and Shane and I treats him like a family you know, so you better take good care of him and don't disappoint Dad…He treats Linsy like his son." Stephanie said.

At the Hotel, Batista aided Collin to his room.

"You should change something comfortable." He said.

"Yeah, I know." Collin said.

Once he got change he tucked himself into bed and went to sleep, Batista was there checking up on him every few Hours, he wasn't giving the guy a hard time and he wasn't whining either to demand something. He heard the others asking how he was doing and Batista was answering that he was doing Okay, a couple of days rest would make him better. And the Animal was becoming protective and would do anything to keep things well for him and wouldn't like noises in the room to disturb him while he was resting, he's starting to like Batista, now. The guy was nice and gentle towards him, but he doesn't want to because he's older than the other so he will keep his feelings at bay.

"How's he?" Mark's voice call out from the living room…

"He's fine, the fever is starting to calm down." Batista said.

"Is he giving you trouble?" Kane asked.

"No not at all I think even kids could handle him when he's sick." Batista said.

"He's quite cooperative." Mark said.

"Indeed." Batista said as he chuckled.

The next day was getting better, the Fever is almost broken and Batista had come back to check on him…

"Well, you're getting better one more day and you're as good as new." He said. "I'll be on the Arena, is there something you needed for me to bring when I get Back?"

"Just fresh Juice and fruits will do." Collin smiled.

"Alright, I'll be off now." Batista said.

He closed the door of Collin's Hotel room and before he left and turn the corner.

"Dave wait!" Collin called out.

"Hm?" He answered.

Collin stopped in front of him and looked down a bit shy.

"Is there something else you need?" Batista asked.

Collin shook his head and looked at the Animal and smiled shyly.

"Thank you for taking care of me." He said and gave a peck on the Animal's left cheek.

With that he ran back to his room in a hurry nearly tripping over, Batista chuckled.

"Never knew he's that Shy." Edge said.

"Yeah, quite cute isn't he?" Batista said.

"Mm-hm, and you like him do you." Jericho asked as he came out from the corner.

"Sort of…Yeah." Batista said shyly as he, Edge and Jericho walks down the hall.

"Well, count yourself lucky, no one ever gets his full attention aside from Kane, Taker and the Hardy Boys." Jericho said as he smirks.

"He's quite special you know if the McMahons care for him." Edge said.

"I know." Batista answered.

"So, did you like it?" Edge began.

"Like what?" Batista asked.

"Don't play dumb we saw it." Jericho said.

"Saw what?" Batista asked curiously.

Unknown to the three Triple H, Shawn Michaels and Ric Flair was close by and in range of hearing.

"The Kiss…Did you like it?" Edge said.

"What Kiss?" Batista stuttered.

"You know…You and Collin on the Hall way we saw you two kissing." Jericho huffed.

Batista blushed red in the face. Triple H, Shawn and Ric Flair's eyes widened at what they were hearing and none of them know it was a misinterpretation.

"He didn't kiss me, he just thanked me." He protested trying to cover up.

"With a Kiss." Jericho butted in.

"No that's not it…I mean, no it wasn't like that!" Batista stuttered.

"Don't deny it man, you like him, by the way you look after he kissed you." Edge said.

"Don't worry man we'll support you all the way." Jericho said as he pat the Animal's back.

Batista slumped his shoulders in defeat, once the three are gone.

"What the hell." Triple H said.

"They kissed…in the Hall way." Shawn said.

"Ah! Young Love." Ric Flair smiled.

Collin was uncomfortable and he couldn't sleep, he wants something to chew on, his fangs are itching to bite something, anything and there is nothing edible enough in the room except for the meat and vegetables in the fridge to chew on so he had to go down to the hall to get some Fruit Chews…

"AH GOD DAMN IT I NEED SOMETHING TO CHEW ON!" He cried out in frustration, if Sandman is here he won't live it out, Kevin Thorn had recently delivered a fresh Vampire Blood for him to feed on and he was just in time too, because he was getting hungry Human Food can sustain his health but not enough to satiate his thirst for blood…Vampire Blood…he only need to drink Once a week to keep his Blood Craving in control.

He looked at the window and noticed it was night time, then to his watch.

"9:00 Pm, Dave would be here in an hour I still have time." He muttered and walked down to the hall.

As he walks down the Hall he came across some wrestlers who weren't scheduled to wrestle lounging around, At the Vending Machine down the hallway the Question is…Skittles…To Buy or Not To Buy that was the Question on Collin's mind as he stood in front of the vending machine. He had to admit that those multicolored candies held a special place in his heart secretly though. But then there were also the Starburst Fruit Chews... So many choices... Not enough change...they look good to chew on and his fangs itched further.

"Ah Hell." He cursed and pushed a random button and to his luck two came out, Skittles and Starburst, he picked it up.

And just as he stood straight his back hit something…

"What are you doing out of bed?" Batista's voice called out.

Collin cringed, oh dear! He's in trouble…he turned around to face his keeper.

"I only wanted to get something to chew on." He mumbled and showed the other what he bought.

Batista raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Skittles?" He asked in amusement.

Collin blushed at that.

"Is there something wrong eating Skittles?" He pouted.

"Are you actually pouting?" Batista teased.

"No." Collin huffed.

"Back to bed." Batista said.

"No." Collin refused.

"Go Back now." Batista said this time firmly.

"Make Me." Collin dared.

Some wrestler who came back saw the two arguing and they watched in amusement.

"Poor Batista, he should have known better how stubborn Collin could be." Randy sighed.

"Is he that stubborn?" Triple H asked.

Mark could only grunt in amusement, and he grinned when he noticed the look Batista was sporting.

"Either you go back or I carry you back." Batista said he was starting to secure the bag he was carrying.

"Nu-uh!" Collin huffed.

"Alright, you asked for it." With that he took a step forward.

Everyone watched in anticipation.

"Wha-what are you planning to do?" Collin asked.

"You give me no choice." Batista only answered and start walking forward.

Collin on the other hand stepping backwards ready to run…

"Whatever you are thinking it's not funny, Dave." He stammered.

"Yeah, I know." Batista said with a grin.

With that Collin ran…err…attempted to run…but Batista was fast enough and caught the Stubborn Doom Bringer on the waist and slung the guy on his shoulder.

"DAVE! PUT ME DOWN OTHERS ARE WATCHING!" Collin protested.

"I know, they've been watching us arguing the whole time." Batista shot back.

"Put me down now!" Collin yelled.

"No and don't you dare wriggle away it's useless." Batista chuckled.

Collin groaned in defeat and went limp like a ragdoll cat…Batista grinned in victory. The others laughed when Batista gave them thumbs up.

"I'll kill you for this, Dave." Collin growled.

"I know you don't." Batista shot back.

And the two of them went back to the room of the Doom Bringer…on Collin's case being carried back to his room, by his Friend for heaven's sake.

At the corner of the Hotel Vince McMahon watched in amusement as the Animal lugging the Doom Bringer around…

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_


End file.
